Los Valientes Siempre Son Eternos
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Edmund y Lucy han vuelto a Inglaterra, y ya no pueden regresar a Narnia nunca más, el corazón de La Valiente ha quedado atrás junto a Caspian.  Edmund y Eustace tratarán de encontrar la manera de que Aslan permita esa unión. ¿Lo conseguirán? Caspian/Lucy
1. Los Grandes Siempre Tienen Buenas Ideas

Aquí os presento un nuevo proyecto.

Esta vez es una historia larga, que espero con todo mi corazón que os agrade.

Mis más sinceros deseos de bienestar para vosotros.

Muchas gracias de antemano.

**Recuerdos & Abrazos **

* * *

**Los grandes siempre tienen buenas ideas.**

Edmund ya no sabía qué hacer con Lucy, había intentado animarla de mil y una maneras pero ninguna había dado resultado, su amada hermana se estaba muriendo por dentro y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ah, claro… Seguramente no sabréis de qué estoy hablando, ¡qué descortesía por mi parte! Os lo explicaré brevemente, pero de una manera que quede bastante claro: Los Pevensie (Edmund y Lucy) volvieron lastimosamente a la vieja Inglaterra, Lucy era un mar de lágrimas y Edmund estaba destrozado por dentro al verla de aquella manera tan lamentable sin poder hacer nada, sin poder amainar el dolor de su hermana… No, Aslan no les había permitido permanecer juntos, pero ¿por qué? Edmund no podía dejar de preguntárselo, Lucy _La Valiente_ siempre había dado todo de sí misma por el Gran León y por su Gran Tierra, Narnia, entonces ¿por qué Aslan no le había concedido el deseo de permanecer junto a Caspian? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

En eso estaba pensando, otra vez aquella tarde de diciembre cuatro meses más tarde desde el doloroso regreso al cuarto que tenía Lucy en casa de su primo Eustace a través del cuadro, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono en el salón.

Perezosamente se levantó de su cama y bajó al piso de abajo, no sin antes pasar brevemente por el cuarto de Lucy y escuchar unos leves sollozos que le rompieron el corazón.

Llegó a tiempo de contestar la llamada antes de que la persona al otro lado colgara indignada por la tardanza de la recepción.

- ¿Diga? Casa de los Penvensie – dijo Edmund, mirando a su alrededor lo que era su hogar…

Casa de los Pevensie… Más bien parecía la cueva de Edmund y Lucy Pevensie, por supuesto Susan seguía en América y Peter en casa del profesor, y aunque sus padres ya habían vuelto venían por la tarde casi noche y no los veían a menudo, aquello le había servido a Lucy para no sentirse presionada.

- _Hola, primo Ed_ – la chillona pero calmada voz de Eustace sonó a través del auricular y la alegría que invadió el pecho de Edmund solo era comparable con la de un ratoncillo cuando encuentra un trozo de queso.

No pudo evitar acordarse de Reepeecheep y soltó un quejido ahogado.

- Hola, Eustace – le respondió como pudo.

- _¿Siguen las cosas igual?_ – preguntó, Edmund notó el leve temblor de su voz, su pequeño primo siempre temía preguntar por si no era el momento adecuado.

- Si te soy sincero, Eus, va de mal en peor – se pasó la mano por el pelo con extrema desesperación y oyó como el rubio soltaba un gruñido ahogado en frustración.- No está comiendo casi nada, se pasa las tardes encerrada en su cuarto estudiando y cuando no puede seguir estudiando porque no aguanta más se tumba en la cama y ahoga el llanto en la almohada…

- _Esa almohada tiene que estar para el desguace entonces…_ - Edmund sonrió ante la pequeña broma de Eustace.- _¿Sabes? He estado pensando en el día que nos despedimos de Narnia… Y… Se me ha ocurrido algo._

Edmund arqueó una ceja, esperando que Eustace continuara.

- ¿De qué hablas, Eustace? – incitó a su primo, al notar que no se decidía a terminar lo que había empezado.

- _Sabes que soy… El único que por ahora puede regresar a Narnia, ¿verdad?_ – lo dijo con miedo a herir sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de la desolación que Ed había sentido cuando Aslan les dijo que ya habían crecido y que no podrían volver a acudir al país de los faunos y las dríades, ahora el sentimiento de impotencia, rabia y angustia por el estado de Lucy era mucho mayor.

- Sí…

- _Yo tenía pensado… No sé cuándo volverá a suceder, no sé si tardarán en llamarme días, meses o años a partir de esta conversación pero… Había pensado que quizás habría alguna escasa posibilidad de que pudiera hablar con Aslan… Y, aunque no consiguiera nada, al menos intentarlo…_

- Sería estupendo, Eus, pero… La verdad, aunque intentándolo no perdemos nada, no logro entender a Aslan y sus motivos para el dolor que le está causando a mi hermana… - apretó el auricular con fuerza.

- _Yo tampoco, Ed, Lucy es quien merecía que al menos se le cumpliera esa petición. Pero no fue posible, ella ahora no puede luchar y nos toca a nosotros hacerlo por ella… La verdad, siento que se lo debo._

- Si pudieras hacer algo, Eus, quien estará en deuda contigo seré yo. Porque yo no puedo tan siquiera arrancarle una sonrisa y eso me está matando a mí también… Tiene un aspecto tan… tan… tan muerto, Eus – no había querido decirlo, pero no había encontrado otras palabras para describirlo.- Si pudieras verla no la reconocerías, ha perdido el brillo… La alegría, cuando la miras a los ojos te sientes contagiado de su dolor… Por las siete espadas, Eus, creo que es la batalla más dura en la que me he visto inmiscuido.

- _Ten fuerza, Ed, Lucy te necesita fuerte._

- Lo sé – entonces oyó un portazo proveniente del piso de arriba.- Eustace, tengo que dejarte, ¿volverás a llamar? – preguntó, antes de colgar.

Casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su primo tras escuchar su pregunta.

- _Siempre llamo, Ed._

Luego colgaron.

Edmund se quedó un momento observando el aparato, desde que habían vuelto dos meses atrás de la casa de sus tíos, Eustace llamaba dos veces en semana para saber el estado de Lucy y luego simplemente hablaban de cosas amenas o recordaban anécdotas de Narnia que conseguían que Edmund siguiera creyendo en aquel país que los había expulsado de su seno a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Cuando volvió a escuchar otro golpe subió las escaleras corriendo y sintiendo que el aire que le llegaba no era suficiente para sus pulmones llegó hasta el cuarto que antaño ocupaban las dos hermanas Pevensie y, que en esos momentos, solo usaba Lucy. Habiéndolo decorado a su gusto el cuarto, a pesar de lo acontecido, seguía siendo un reflejo positivo de la personalidad de su ocupante y por eso Edmund, al entrar en el cuarto de Lucy, era cuando realmente se sentía en casa… Allí acudía siempre que se sentía perdido, y encontraba el camino en los brazos de su hermana.

Él quería devolverle todo lo que ella había hecho por él: la confianza, el esfuerzo, la esperanza, las buenas palabras, los cálidos abrazos… Pero sentía que no iba por buen camino.

Cuando llegó arriba abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto sin tan siquiera esperar respuesta, encontrándose con los ojos asustados de Lucy que lo miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, sonrió ante la ironía pues él era tan blanco como un fantasma.

- Ed, ¿estás bien? Pareces más pálido de lo normal – observó la rubia, examinando con sus ojos verdes los pómulos de la cara de su hermano.

- Estaba hablando con Eus y…

- ¿Eustace? ¿Cómo está nuestro querido primo?

Edmund podía contar las ocasiones en las que ese pequeño atisbo de alegría aparecía en los ojos de su querida Lucy: cuando hablaban de Eustace, el primo al que tanto habían aprendido a querer y que había logrado amar Narnia tanto como ellos; los días que recibía cartas de Peter, preguntándole por todo y cuando en el sobre le introducía un pequeño obsequio; los días que Lucy soñaba con Caspian y por último; los días que se sentaban a hablar de viejas aventuras.

- Pues… Bien, preocupado por ti – le informó, provocando que la sonrisa de su hermana se convirtiera en una pequeña mueca que pretendía seguir siendo una sonrisa.

- Pero si estoy bien…

- Lu, a mí no pretendas engañarme… Es la única cosa que no te permito – le advirtió, sobreprotector como había aprendido a ser, ella se estremecía y una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión solía dibujarse en su pequeño y delicado rostro demacrado por la tristeza del amor en distancia… Y no solo de kilómetros, sino de mundos.- Aparte, subí porque oí un portazo y luego un ruido, ¿estás bien?

Oyó cómo su hermana soltaba un suspiro de manera que volvió a posar la vista en su rostro y lo que vio logró estremecerlo entero por dentro y por fuera, Lucy luchaba con fuerzas sobrehumanas contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus cansados ojos. Edmund dedujo que el portazo había sido producto de, probablemente, los ataques de ansiedad y pequeños trozos de ira que Lucy soltaba de vez en cuando.

- Ven aquí anda – la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, acorralándola contra su pecho y rodeando la delicada cintura femenina en un abrazo.

Lucy no lograba entenderlo, no entendía por qué después de haber conseguido no llorar en todo lo que llevaban de día solo con que Edmund la abrazara lloraba lo que se estaba guardando y mucho más. Su hermano tenía un extraño don, quizás no podía encontrar solución para todos los problemas que ella tenía encima, pero tan solo con contárselos ya se sentía mejor, reconfortada… Tan solo con saber que él siempre la escuchaba, que la arropaba y la mimaba, tal y como desde hace tiempo necesitaba.

- Le echo tanto de menos, Ed… - le confesó en un sollozo, mientras con los puños arrugaba la camisa del instituto que su hermano aún no se había quitado.

- Lo sé, mi amada Reina, lo sé… Créeme que lo sé – le dijo, mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hermana.

Se sentía rota por dentro, sentía que había dejado en Narnia una gran parte de su corazón, no solo la mitad como solían decir por ahí que lograban llevarse los amantes tras el abandono… No, Caspian se había quedado con todo su ser… Y sentía que ella con el suyo…

Se estaba ahogando en el fondo de un vaso y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada. Su gran amor, su único amor, había quedado en Narnia, en un mundo al que ella nunca podría volver.

Sabía que Aslan siempre tenía alguna razón para sus decisiones, pero era curioso que aunque no lo entendiera y fuera el causante de su dolor, la pequeña Lucy n podía enfadarse con el querido León que tanto bien le enseñó y tantas veces les ayudó en Narnia.

Edmund estaba distraído, pensaba en las palabras de Eustace… Si tan solo tuviera razón, si realmente al volver Eustace no era demasiado tarde y podía hacer algo…

* * *

**Continuará...**

Bien... Puess... ¿Que decir? xD

Espero que dejéis vuestras opiniones en reviews que mi estado de ánimo os agradecerá con el alma xD

¡Muchas gracias a los que os toméis la molestia de leer =3!


	2. Deséalo Tan, Tan Fuerte, Que Te Duela

Holaaaa =D

Antes de empezar muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado =3

Me habéis dado muchos ánimos! ^^

Sin más que decir...

Disfrutad.

**Besos & Abrazos =3**

* * *

**Deséalo tan, tan fuerte, que te duela.**

Mientras, en Cambridge un chico de corta edad para todo lo que le había tocado vivir en Narnia daba vueltas en su habitación. Tenía que regresar a Narnia, pero no sabía cómo, debía hacerlo por su prima Lucy.

- Venga, Caspian, por el amor de todos los narnianos, llámame – rogó en silencio, implorando al gran Rey de Narnia.- Aslan… Quiero entenderte, de verdad que lo deseo, creer en ti a pesar de todo… Pero necesito ayuda, de verdad que necesito ayuda…

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron, como si de repente todo el cansancio de aquellas semanas hubiera decidido que ya era hora de cobrarse lo que Eustace les debía… Descanso.

En mitad de sus sueños sintió la necesidad de apartar algún mosquito molestón que se divertía incordiando y sacudió la mano lo suficiente como para apartarlo de él. Entonces cuando volvió a colocar la mano debajo de su cara para seguir cómodamente durmiendo, lo notó: el áspero suelo en lugar de sus suaves sábanas.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se puso en pie, mareándose en el proceso ante el brusco movimiento. Se agarró a lo que le pareció un árbol, y observó todo a su alrededor mientras se tallaba los ojos para poder ver mejor: estaba en un extenso campo, rodeado de una gran mata de césped lleno del rocío de la mañana.

No lo podía creer, parpadeó más de una vez y se pellizcó el brazo para ver si estaba realmente allí o es que su deseo había sido tan fuerte que estaba soñando con los grandes campos de Narnia y el gran e impotente castillo de Caspian alzándose delante de él y haciéndole sentir una hormiga.

Su cerebro inglés trabajaba a toda velocidad, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Irrumpir en el castillo?

¡No sabía si Caspian aún seguía siendo Rey, ni siquiera si seguía vivo!

- Oh, diantres – masculló revolviéndose el pelo.

Entonces sintió como una piedra era tirada hacia su cabeza y le golpeaba sutilmente, haciendo que Eustace se acordara de todas las maldiciones que usaba Edmund y se dio la vuelta.

- No me lo puedo creer… - murmuró la voz de un hombre al cual Eustace no podía ver bien debido a los rayos de sol del atardecer que le cegaban.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó, haciendo sombra con su mano para poder ver al menos un poco pero fue un esfuerzo inútil debido a que quien quiera que fuera le estaba abrazando con una fuerza descomunal.- Me estás asfixiando…

- Vaya, lo siento mucho – una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en sus labios.

Y fue cuando Eustace lo reconoció, aunque sus facciones habían madurado un poco y tenía la barba de tres días, el hombre que lo había abrazado con tanta euforia era Caspian Décimo.

- ¿Caspian? – aventuró.

- ¡Claro que sí, Eus! – lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza y el chico tuvo que invocar todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaz de atrapar para no ahogarse- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ahora poniéndome azul – inquirió el joven inglés cuando Caspian lo soltó apresuradamente, una sonrisa burlona se había instalado en sus labios.- ¿Eras tan fuerte la última vez que vinimos?

La carcajada que se escapó por la garganta de Caspian le indicó que, después de todo, no estaba soñando. Estaba en Narnia.

- Quizás no tanto, pero recuerdo que no estaba nada mal - respondió el Rey a la pregunta de su pequeño amigo que observó con descaro el hecho de que Caspian estaba realmente más ancho de espalda y de brazos.

- Un momento – Eustace dejó que la alegría del reencuentro se esfumara y miró a Caspian asustado, él notó el cambio y alzó una ceja esperando las palabras que saldrían de la boca del menor.- ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

- ¿En Narnia? – Ladeó la cabeza, y la larga melena castaña recogida en una elegante coleta se balanceó.- Cuatro años desde la Travesía del Viajero del Alba – aquellas palabras partieron todas las esperanzas de Eustace en un millón de pedazos.

Sintió que le asaltaba otro mareo y se vio obligado a dejarse caer sobre el césped para sopesar los movimientos involuntarios de su cabeza.

No podía ser, no había llegado a tiempo y ni siquiera el desearlo con toda su alma había dado resultado, ¡por el amor de Aslan! ¡Cuatro años! Todo el mundo bien sabía cuántas cosas podían suceder en cuatro largos años y más en Narnia, donde Caspian era Rey y tenía la obligación de buscar prometida y contraer matrimonio.

- Eustace, ¿te encuentras bien? – le tocó el hombro y se sentó al lado del muchacho, mirándolo con ojos interrogantes.

- Acabas de romper mis esperanzas con tan solo dos palabras – admitió, soltando un suspiro desesperado y resignado que sonó más como un quejido de dolor.

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Qué cosas han pasado en estos cuatro años, Caspian? – le preguntó directamente, ¡cómo le costaba mantenerle a aquel hombre la madura mirada que podía leerse en sus ojos!

- Pues… Algunas pequeñas batallas pero nada con gran relevancia, de hecho Narnia hace dos años que está en paz de nuevo…

- No me refiero a eso – le interrumpió.- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Has olvidado a Lucy? ¿Te has casado? ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Estás prometido?

A pesar del atropello de preguntas al que estaba sometiendo a Caspian, Eustace pudo ver como en el rostro del joven Rey se sometían una serie de muecas en las que se reflejaban sensaciones nada agradables: como la expresión de dolor que podía leerse en sus ojos y la amargada sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, reflejo del enorme dolor y angustia que Eustace le había recordado con su avasallamiento de preguntas.

- ¿Caspian? – aventuró con temor, maldiciendo su poco autocontrol y el escaso tacto que estaba teniendo.

- No he olvidado a tu prima, Eus, y como consecuencia no he sido capaz de contraer matrimonio ni comprometerme con nadie a pesar de todas las peticiones que he recibido y las batallas que han venido después por rechazarlas – balanceaba de un lado al otro la vaina de su espada, aplastando la hierba del césped.- He estado esperando a que sucediera un milagro los 60 segundos de cada minuto, los 60 minutos de cada hora y las 24 horas de cada día… Durante los 365 días de cada año que ha pasado y las miles de horas muertas que he estado dentro de la biblioteca han sido para intentar buscar una solución, pero… No he encontrado ninguna, ni siquiera me he acercado un poco… - hundió la cara entre sus manos, haciendo para atrás los rebeldes mechones que escapaban de la coleta.

Entonces una ligera y pequeña esperanza se incendió en el pecho de Eustace, si Caspian había estado rezando por una solución… ¿Era acaso posible que en consecuencia de ese ruego él hubiera sido arrastrado hasta Narnia?

- ¿Crees que mi presencia aquí tenga que ver con ese deseo?

Caspian lo miró, sopesando las probabilidades y una pequeña sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios mientras clavaba sus ojos marrones en los azules de Eustace.

- Como ya te dije el territorio de Narnia se encuentra en paz y no tenemos ninguna clase de conflicto con los reinos vecinos… - respondió.- Aunque la última vez que vinisteis también estábamos en paz y ocurrían cosas fuera de mis conocimientos…

- Eso no dice mucho de ti como Rey, Caspian – murmuró el pequeño con una risa ahogada.

- De manera que tal vez y solo tal vez, hayas entrado en Narnia por mis ruegos… - continuó, ignorando las palabras del joven pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.- Pero, ¡diantres Eus! ¡Has tardado cuatro años! – respondió entre risas el soberano y valiente Rey de Narnia.

- Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca – sonrió el muchacho rubio.

Ambos se levantaron del césped y echaron a caminar hacia las grandes salas del reconstruido Cair Paravel, donde Eustace estaba primera vez. Reconoció cada una de las salas que sus primos le habían descrito en aquellos dos meses que pasaron en su casa después de volver de Narnia, podía entender la pena a la que habían estado sometidos cuando por mera curiosidad volvieron a atravesar el armario y volvieron a la casa del profesor, dejando todo aquel maravilloso mundo atrás.

Caspian le iba enseñando cada lugar, hasta que llegaron al salón de los Cuatro Tronos que había sido reconstruido y, por el cual alrededor de las paredes habían diversos cuadros pintados a mano de los Cuatro Reyes Pevensie.

Eustace se acercó a uno en el que él también salía junto con Reepeecheep cuando había sido transformado en dragón por el maleficio del tesoro, no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste y un escozor de nariz al recordar al valiente ratón que había traspasado el límite del mundo hasta ir al límite de Narnia.

También había uno de ellos cuatro en el barco, una de las múltiples noches que pasaron en vela pensando en una posible solución a la niebla verde.

El joven se detuvo frente a un cuadro que le arrancó el aliento, estaba algo deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, pero se observaba claramente la imagen de una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente unos veinte tantos años que estaba sentada en una silla y, detrás de ella, un hombre de porte elegante y pálida piel que la abrazaba por los hombros.

- No puede ser…. – murmuró, reconociendo los rubios cabellos, los ojos verdes y las rebeldes pecas del rostro de aquella hermosa soberana, a la vez que también reconocía perfectamente el cabello negro azabache y los ojos del mismo tono enmarcados por una tez pálida como la nieve. Sus ojos buscaron la inscripción del cuadro y cuando la encontró, abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido.- 'En honor a Lucy _La Valiente_ y Edmund _El Justo_, fieles Reyes de toda Narnia'… - las palabras se atascaron en su garganta ante la emoción de ver a sus primos de mayores.

Caspian se situó al lado de él, observando también el cuadro, y sintiendo como la melancolía y el dolor se extendía por cada rincón de su mente al observar el hermoso rostro de su amada Lucy. La última vez que la había visto, Lucy ya estaba dejando atrás los rasgos de niñez y adquiriendo los rasgos que se sabía de memoria de tantas veces que había mirado aquel retrato. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se encontraba y qué había sido de ella, decidió que en la cena sería su turno para avasallar a preguntas a Eustace.

- Muy hermosos, ¿verdad? – dijo, Eustace a su lado asintió impresionado por la magnificencia que incluso en retrato emitían Lucy y Edmund, los Reyes de Narnia.

- Es como… Es como observar los retratos de los reyes de Inglaterra… Me hubiera encantado poder verlos en esos gloriosos años – admitió mientras abandonaban la sala y se dirigían al comedor.

- Fueron muy buenos Reyes, tanto que fueron toda una leyenda en Narnia – le informó, llegando a la gran estancia y mirando la gran mesa que hizo que los ojos de Eustace se abrieran en demasía.- La verdad es que me alegra mucho tener hoy tu compañía, ¡he cenado solo tantas noches!

Eustace sintió lástima de Caspian, ser Rey debía ser muy duro y más con tan solo… Se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró mientras se sentaba presidiendo la mesa y le incitaba a sentarse a su derecha.

- Caspian – le llamó, sentándose en la cómoda silla y pensando que si le dejaban, allí mismo se quedaba dormido.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Caspian lo miró con expresión confusa y mientras estudiaba la extraña expresión de Eustace, respondió:

- Hace tres meses que cumplí los veinticuatro.

Eustace sintió como si le hubieran vertido encima un cubo con el agua más fría de toda Narnia. _Oh, venga, sabes que en el amor no es problema la edad…_ Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando el caso de sus propios padres. ¡Pero aun así eran cinco años!

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – preguntó al no poder descifrar las muecas que el rubio estaba haciendo.

- Verás… - empezó a jugar nervioso con la servilleta, ¡por favor, en Narnia la edad no era ningún problema y en Inglaterra normalmente tampoco! Tenía que tranquilizarse y respirar hondo, Lucy era una niña al lado de Caspian.- Estaba pensando que eres cinco años mayor que Lucy… - el rostro de Caspian se desencajó.- ¡Pero no me malinterpretes, no es un obstáculo! _A no ser que sigan pasando años_ – pero eso se lo guardó para sí mismo.

- ¿Cinco años? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en Inglaterra desde La Travesía del Viajero del Alba? – cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho, parpadeó sorprendido.

- Tan solo cuatro meses – contestó observando la comida que los encargados de la cocina depositaban enfrente de él, su estómago rugió enfadado.

- Entonces, Lucy sigue teniendo dieciséis años…

- No, para ser más exactos el mes pasado fue su cumpleaños de manera que ya tiene los diecisiete – le corrigió con la voz suave, mientras se peleaba con su yo interno entre comer o no comer.

Caspian dejó hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y observó el hermoso techo labrado en oro y mármol. Su Lucy había cumplido años y él no había estado presente… Otra vez. El ardor que le inundó el pecho al pensar en ella lo convenció para decidirse a preguntarle a Eustace sobre el estado de su prima.

Eustace abandonó su debate de si comer o no comer y le miró, leyó la desesperación y el dolor en los ojos de él, leyó el dolor del corazón que sufría por la ausencia del ser amado y solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad o una mentira que te haga sentir mejor? – aquella pregunta hizo que Caspian se asustara, ¿es que había pasado algo grave? Eustace pareció leer sus pensamientos, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el valiente y justo Rey respondió.

- Dime la verdad – más pareció una súplica que una respuesta.

- Pues bueno… La parte positiva del estado de mi prima es, que en cuatro meses, ha cambiado tanto que ya se está pareciendo a la hermosa mujer de aquel cuadro, tan solo le falta el brillo de alegría que la caracteriza – Caspian le fue a interrumpir, pero con la vista clavada en el retrato del León que encabezaba la sala, Eustace no se lo permitió.- Se está muriendo, Caspian.

- ¿Está enferma? – alarma, preocupación, desespero, angustia, dolor… Tantas cosas juntas provocaron que el Rey que se había incorporado cayera sentado sobre la silla nuevamente.

- Por supuesto que no está enferma – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la ingenuidad de Caspian.- Te echa de menos, Caspian, y lo que siente por ti la está matando. Se ha encerrado en sus estudios, solo habla conmigo cuando la llamo y solo tiene relación con Edmund y con Peter – Caspian casi temió preguntar qué había pasado con Susan.- Está en América viviendo en casa de unos amigos de sus padres, por lo visto parece que va a ser prometida pronto y Lucy no está del todo de acuerdo con ello.

- ¿Por qué? Lu siempre respetaba las decisiones de Susan.

- Ya, pero ese compromiso la está alejando de ellos y de Narnia… Susan ya no cree – soltó un resoplido y el joven Rey tuvo que abstenerse de encogerse de hombros.- El caso es que Lucy te necesita, Caspian, pero no te tiene.

- Yo también la necesito a ella, Eus, cada noche desde que se fueron la he pasado implorando al Gran León para que me dé una respuesta al por qué se la llevó, por qué la separó de mí… ¿Es una especie de prueba acaso? ¿O quizás un castigo por algo malo que no recuerdo haber hecho? – Jugaba con su comida mientras hablaba, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Eustace o vería las lágrimas que asomaban con salir de sus ojos.- Ella ha sido, y siempre será, mi única Reina.

- No te preocupes, algo podremos hacer… De otra manera, yo no estaría aquí.

Caspian sonrió ante los ánimos del niño que, al final, se decidió a comer todo lo que se le había servido.

Después de llevarlo a su habitación Caspian acudió de nuevo solo a la sala reconstruida de los Cuatro Tronos, pero esta vez se detuvo ante un cuadro que estaba oculto entre las sombras cubierto por una tela de terciopelo rojo, el favorito de Lucy. Agarró un extremo y tiró con fuerza, logrando que la pesada tela cayera al suelo con suavidad y lentitud, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entonces Caspian se sentó en el suelo y clavó la vista en el cuadro, en él había una playa enorme, una de las muchas que habían visitado en su travesía por las islas del este, y en ella una joven de larga melena dorada por el reflejo de los rayos del sol se bañaba con sutileza y metros más atrás, un joven la observaba.

Amaba ese cuadro, gracias a él había conseguido superar muchas noches difíciles, como la presente en la que en su interior se mezclaban la esperanza y la desesperanza, el miedo de hacerse ilusiones con el de ser herido nuevamente.

Soltó un suspiro.

_Fe, Caspian, fe…_

_

* * *

_

**Continuará...**

_Nyaaaa_ Llegó a su fin el segundo capítulo =3

¡Espero que os haya gustado w!


	3. Crece, Madura, Pero Nunca Dejes De Soñar

He vuelto una vez más ^^

Espero que os guste =3

**Besos & Abrazos**

* * *

**Crece, madura, pero nunca dejes de soñar.**

Edmund estaba esperando a su hermana en la puerta del instituto para futuras damas mientras hacía rebotar contra la pared una pequeña pelota que le regresaba salpicándole agua mientras con la otra mano agarraba encima de su cabeza un paraguas.

Estaban en pleno diciembre, hoy era el último día de ambos en el instituto y la entrega de notas, y caía la lluvia del siglo por culpa de la estación.

Las calles parecían ríos y las alcantarillas lagos contaminados, en su boca se dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

Por fin tendrían tiempo libre para estar juntos y pensar sin tener que preocuparse por coger un libro, por fin Lucy tendría tiempo para relajarse… Y él tendría que apañárselas para que la atolondrada mente de su hermana pequeña estuviera ocupada en cualquier cosa que no empezara por CAS y terminase en PIAN. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios debido a su propio mal chiste.

- ¡Edmund! – la melodiosa voz de su hermana le sorprendió tanto que se dio la vuelta para recibirla, con los brazos abiertos en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le llenó la cara de besos junto con algunas gotas de lluvia que se habían colado entre los suaves cabellos de su hermana.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó con curiosidad, mientras con un brazo sobre los hombros de ella empezaban a caminar rumbo al hogar de los Pevensie.

- Por fin, Ed, por fin me las he quitado de encima – con euforia le entregó un papel que él cogió con su mano libre y observó detenidamente.

- ¡Aprobaste matemáticas! – exclamó sorprendido, abrazándola más fuerte y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Un problema normal de un mundo normal… Las matemáticas, Edmund sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, en Narnia nunca habían tenido un problema tan simple.

- ¡Y todo gracias a ti! De verdad, Eddy, deberías ser profesor de matemáticas se te da demasiado bien. ¡Gracias a ti he aprobado y no las vuelvo a ver nunca! – exclamó, separándose de su hermano y dando vueltas eufórica fuera del paraguas, deleitándose con la sensación de la lluvia cayéndole en la cara.

- Dejémoslo en que ha sido gracias a mis conocimientos y a tu esfuerzo.

A medida que iban caminando de vuelta al hogar, Edmund notaba como la alegría de Lucy se iba esfumando con cada paso que daba.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello, la joven siempre parecía tener mejor aspecto cuando estaban fuera de la casa que cuando estaban dentro de ella, quizás porque dentro no hacía nada sino estudiar y pensar en Narnia y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

- Oye, Lucy… - la llamó una vez que ya estuvieron al abrigo de la casa y que su hermana dejaba la cartera con los libros en el vestíbulo junto a la suya.

Ella se viró y la falda hondeó a su paso, el ligero y natural movimiento de su cabello al girar la cabeza hacia él le recordaron a Edmund los veranos que habían pasado en Narnia cuando cada vez se iba dando cuenta de que Lucy estaba creciendo y que algún día ya no le necesitaría más, pero por el momento…

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio – le dijo con voz ronca mientras su mente trabajaba a toda pastilla un lugar al que pudieran ir aquel lluvioso y horrible día.

- ¿Ahora? – Con el ceño fruncido y un atisbo de confusión giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia que caía era torrencial.- Ed, parece el segundo diluvio universal, ¿de verdad tiene que ser ahora?

- Sí – asintió convencido, cogiéndole de las manos y sacándola fuera del hogar.

Se permitió el lujo de meter la cartera dentro de sus pantalones y soltar el paraguas en el vestíbulo, fuera del paragüero, no lo necesitarían esa tarde.

Lucy se sintió desnuda ante el mundo cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a calar en su uniforme, se fijó en que Edmund no había cogido el paraguas… Total, ¿para qué? Se iban a mojar igual con la que estaba cayendo…

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos? – le preguntó, haciéndose oír por encima de la lluvia que caía ruidosa y sin piedad, Edmund se detuvo en su caminar y clavó sus ojos en ella como sopesando las posibilidades hasta que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en sus labios.

- ¡A donde sea, Lu! – le respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y obligándole a correr a su ritmo.

Lucy sentía como el uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo sin remedio y como a veces tenía que dar algunos saltitos para no tropezar con algún que otro pequeño obstáculo que no alcanzaba a visualizar, el paisaje de Inglaterra estaba pintado de blanco, negro y gris.

Miró la nuca de su hermano, donde los cabellos comenzaban a pegarse a su cabeza y casi podía imaginarse con completa exactitud el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del tercer Pevensie. En los abismos de su mente Lucy avivó el miedo a que su hermano cayera enfermo, que por alguna extraña razón, estaba casi segura de que sucedería.

Se detuvieron delante de uno de los más hermosos y famosos parques de toda Inglaterra, Lucy se maravilló con la imagen que se presentaba delante de ella: el parque se podía visualizar detrás de aquella cortina de lluvia de una manera casi tan espiritual como los bosques de Narnia en los que siempre llovía.

Llegaron hasta una construcción circular en medio del parque, techado con una cúpula de media naranja que despuntaba hacia el cielo, Lucy la observó y se acordó de las casas que llenaban las dunas de los desiertos de Narnia, una sonrisa melancólica cubrió su rostro a medida que subía las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma que estaba debajo de la cúpula. El lugar estaba cercado por una hermosa valla labrada que no era suficiente para evitar la lluvia, aún así el centro del lugar estaba completamente seco… Ellos se encargarían de terminar de humedecerlo.

Edmund dejó caer todo su peso hasta el suelo mientras intentaba, con grandes bocanadas de aire, recuperar el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones y Lucy se acercó a él, sonriendo ante el hecho de que aún sentado, Edmund le llegaba a la cintura.

- Has crecido mucho, Ed – le dijo, apartándole con suaves y temblorosos dedos los flecos que se habían pegado a su frente, él rió ante su comentario.

- No tanto como tú, Lulú – le respondió, cuando se sentó detrás de él, espalda contra espalda.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sintiéndose reconfortados al sentir a sus espaldas a aquella persona en la que más confiaban, disfrutando del calor que se transmitían con el contacto y del sonido que la lluvia hacía al estrellarse contra el duro suelo.

- Ed… - el respondió con un ¿Hm? Que le invitó a continuar.- Hoy, en clase, antes de entregarnos las notas hemos estado hablando de algo… - el tono de su voz era dudoso.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que vamos a hacer en el futuro, cuando terminemos nuestros estudios… - comentó por lo bajo, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando algún punto fijo entre la lluvia.

- Eso aún está muy lejos, ni siquiera hemos acabado el instituto.

- Tú estás en el último año – notó como Edmund asintió.- ¿Qué piensas hacer en la universidad? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Edmund se quedó un instante en silencio, dudando si decirle o no a Lucy lo que había estado pensando sobre su futuro.

- Verás… - vaciló un momento.- Quiero ser escritor.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana no se hizo esperar ya que se giró hasta que estuvo delante de él, mirándole a sus ojos y viendo que, por muy extraño que pareciera, su hermano no estaba bromeando y sus palabras eran tan serias y sinceras como habían sonado.

Edmund se esperaba dicha reacción y solo pudo dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, aquella meta había surgido gracias a Lucy.

- Pero hace un tiempo decías que querías ser abogado – murmuró con la voz rota, impresionada mientras apartaba los flecos de sus ojos.

- Lo sé, pero eso fue antes de que regresáramos de la Travesía del Viajero del Alba – vio el sentimiento de tristeza revivido en los ojos verdes de Lucy y se castigó mentalmente por habérselo recordado.

- ¿Qué pasó en la Travesía del Viajero del Alba?

- Tú fuiste lo que pasó, Lucy – Edmund se permitió el lujo de tocar las suaves mejillas de su hermana, acariciándolas con la yema de sus dedos, Lucy tembló ante su frío tacto.- Tú, mi adorada y valiente Reina y hermana, tú eres mi inspiración – ella se sonrojó y le mostró una dulce sonrisa.- Quiero escribir nuestras aventuras en Narnia como una serie de cuento para niños, de esa manera todo el mundo conocerá el mundo que nosotros tanto amamos… Aunque para ello será una ilusión y para nosotros sea real… - vio como los ojos de Lucy se llenaban de lágrimas.- ¿Lu? – Se acercó a ella.- ¿Qué te pasa, Lu?

- ¿Es esa tu manera? – Edmund arqueó una ceja sin entenderla.- ¿Es tu manera de recordar Narnia, Ed? ¿Es tu manera de recordarla a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasará? – Él se sorprendió, nunca se había imaginado que Lucy entendería tan rápido sus intenciones.- ¡Oh, Ed! – se lanzó a abrazarlo, y ambos cayeron hacia atrás sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

- Creo en Narnia, Lucy, mi fe en ella es inquebrantable… Pero no sé si podré decirte lo mismo dentro de unos años, por ello, necesito un recordatorio de todo lo que vivimos… Pues la memoria flaquea con el tiempo – le acarició los rubios cabellos.

Fuera de aquel espacio personal que ellos habían creado, la lluvia sofocaba los sollozos de la pequeña Pevensie.

- ¿Y tú, Lulú? ¿Qué deseas ser tú? – Fue entonces cuando el llanto de ella aumentó de tal manera que Edmund se preocupó de verdad y con suaves siseos intentó calmar el alma de su hermana.- Tranquila, pequeña… Tranquila, por favor, Lu, me rompes el corazón con esas lágrimas… - le limpió los surcos del rostro y le dio una sonrisa.

- No sé qué hacer, Ed… No he podido imaginarme mi futuro, no he podido… Y siento que es porque no estoy en armonía con mi presente… - bajó el rostro y sonrió suavemente.- Ed, no creo que pueda seguir en este estado mucho tiempo… Sin él, Eddy… Sin él me siento vacía, sin existencia… De verdad, veo mi mundo del color gris que está cubriendo Inglaterra… No voy a aguantar mucho más, de verdad… No puedo, no puedo…

Edmund simplemente no supo qué decir, no tenía palabras para apaciguar el dolor de Lucy. Que no volverían jamás a Narnia era una cruda y fría realidad, de manera que no sabía qué podía hacer él con respecto a Caspian ni contra el dolor de Lucy que se estaba convirtiendo en su propia agonía.

Quería recuperar a su amada hermana, a aquella que durante largos años en Narnia siempre había estado esperándole despierta hasta que regresaba de alguna batalla, era su calma en la tempestad de las muchas malas noches que solía tener, la luz en su oscuridad… Lucy era su salvación.

Pero ahora quien necesitaba ser salvada era ella, y por una vez que podía intentar devolverle el favor… Él no tenía ni idea de cómo sacarla de aquel pozo sin fondo.

- Lo siento, Lucy…

Ella subió los ojos ante la repentina disculpa sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Edmund, notó en sus ojos la impotencia, la rabia, la angustia y la desolación de todas las dudas que inundaban su mente.

- ¿Ed?

- A pesar de todo lo que has hecho por mí, a pesar de todas las veces que me has ayudado tú, a pesar de que parece que siempre tienes alguna buena idea para un mal problema… Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, Lucy… De verdad que lo siento… Pero incluso planear un ataque es más fácil que encontrarle razones o soluciones a esto… - ella vio incrédula como pequeñas gotitas saladas escapaban de los ojos de Edmund, que las secó enseguida.- Diantres… - masculló, sin poder parar las lágrimas que salían rebeldes de sus ojos.

- Ed… Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí… Eres el único apoyo que tengo junto con Eustace, pero Eus está lejos… Y tú siempre has estado aquí… - puso su frente contra la de él y el contraste de aliento de ambos logró calentar el frío de sus narices.- Te quiero, Edmund Pevensie, apodado por Aslan _El Justo_ y tercer Rey de Narnia. No te cambiaría por nadie ni por nada… Creo que no habría podido aguantar tanto de no haber estado tú conmigo.

- Yo también te quiero, Lucy Pevensie, apodada por Aslan _La Valiente_ y cuarta Reina de Narnia – ella rió, y entonces Ed se empezó a dar cuenta de que la lluvia estaba amainando.- Quiero que tengas algo muy presente, Lu, por muchos años que pasen… Por muchas cosas que vivamos… Por muchas lágrimas que lloremos y sonrisas que regalemos… Por mucho que maduremos, Lulú, nunca dejaremos de soñar porque realmente fuimos Reyes de Narnia y porque creemos en ella.

- Lo sé, Ed – sonrió mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano que Edmund cogió y le ayudó a levantarse.- Y tú te encargarás de recordar nuestros sueños… - le encantaba la idea de que Edmund fuera escritor, en aquellos momentos se estaba imaginando a su hermano con unos cuantos años más, dentro de una gabardina y sentado frente a una gran mesa de roble firmando los ejemplares de sus libros.

- Eustace lo conseguirá – le aseguró, mientras salían del parque.- Él conseguirá encontrar una solución cuando vuelva a Narnia.

- Eso me gustaría creer, Ed, pero debo recordarte que el tiempo no pasa igual en ambos mundos – le recordó desde el fondo de su pesar.

- Da igual, esto tiene que acabar bien- dijo, aunque parecía que se estaba tratando de convencer a sí mismo en vez de a ella.

Caminando rumbo a casa bajo una pequeña llovizna, Edmund no podía pensar en nada debido al dolor de cabeza que le estaba taladrando la mente y a la ligera molestia que se comenzaba a formar en su nariz.

Lucy pegó un brinco cuando Edmund comenzó a estornudar una vez tras otra, sonrió con un deje de nerviosismo… Sabía que se acabaría poniendo enfermo.

Mucho más lejos de lo que estaba el cielo de la tierra, en otra base del mundo que conocemos, Aslan miraba el cielo estrellado de la noche, pensando en todo lo que estaría por suceder y en aquellos que le estaban buscando.

Soltó un pequeño rugido que se asemejaba a un gruñido, había tenido que tomar muchas decisiones que no le habían gustado como el haber separado a Lucy y a Caspian, pero no era su momento… Aún no había llegado.

Se tumbó sobre el césped, tendría que hacer un gran viaje hasta la tierra de Caspian cuando él pronunciase el llamado, ¿sería capaz el Rey de sacrificarlo todo por volver a estar junto a su amada Reina?

* * *

**Continuará...**

Ojalá os haya gustado =3

Dentro de poco todo empezará a encajar... Muajajaja *0*

Nos vemos en el próximo =P


	4. Jura & Perjura Que Lo Dejarías Todo

Holaaa ^^

Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo

Parece que los misterios se están aclarando poco a poco...

¿Qué pasará?

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

¡Para todos vosotros!

**Besos & Abrazos**

* * *

**Jura y perjura, que por ella… Lo dejarías todo.**

Llevaba cuatro días en Narnia, y Eustace casi podía predecir dónde se encontraba el joven Rey cada vez que lo perdía de vista y la servidumbre del reconstruido Cair Paravel no tenía ni idea de su paradero. Habían dos lugares: la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos donde las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y la biblioteca donde se pasaba las horas muertas buscando alguna respuesta que sanase el dolor de su corazón.

Era mediodía de manera que no estaría en la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos pues era demasiado temprano y Caspian solía aprovechar la luz natural para investigar.

- Se te van a quedar los ojos como linternas, Caspian – le dijo, al penetrar en la biblioteca y reconocer la espalda del Rey.

- No consigo encontrar nada, Eus, ni la más pequeña pista de cómo ir a vuestro mundo o traer a Lucy al mío después de crecer… - se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Estos libros tienen pinta de ser muy complicados – hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras los miraba por encima.- Además, ¿por qué no llamas a Aslan y le preguntas?

- ¿Por qué iba a llamarle?

El tono de rabia en sus palabras fue tal que Eustace se dio la vuelta sorprendido para encontrarse con Caspian erguido cuan alto y fuerte era, con los puños tan cerrados que los nudillos se le estaban quedando blancos y el rostro desencajado.

Eustace se revolvió el rubio cabello y soltando un suspiro se sentó en frente de él.

- ¿No crees que quizás ese ha sido el problema? – le preguntó, sosteniendo su cabeza entra las palmas de sus manos y Caspian le miró interrogante.- Has perdido la fe en Aslan.

Caspian escrutó el rostro del primo de su amada Pevensie mientras pensaba en las palabras del pequeño, ¿pero cómo demonios no perder la fe después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día?

_Habían llegado a la Tierra de Aslan, el llamado Fin del Mundo que se encontraba mucho más allá del este, donde el agua era dulce y estaba cubierta de nenúfares._

_Reepeecheep ya se había ido más allá de las olas del mar, el pequeño Eustace que Caspian recordaba se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. El ratón y el dragón habían sido buenos amigos, y el primero había sanado al segundo._

_Recordaba perfectamente el rostro de los dos Pevensie cuando Aslan le comunicó que ya no podrían volver a Narnia, pues ya habían crecido tal y como Peter y Susan lo hicieron en su tiempo._

_- Pero… - había intentado quejarse la menor._

_- Tenemos que volver, Lu – le dijo Ed, con una expresión dolorosa en el rostro._

_- Pero tú amas Narnia._

_- Sí, y amo nuestro mundo, a nuestra familia… - aquellas palabras consiguieron arrancar el llanto de lo más profundo de la garganta de la valiente Reina.- Tenemos que volver, nos ha llegado el momento…_

_- Pero… - otro pequeño balbuceo nació en su garganta cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas se encontraron con los de Caspian que tenían la vista clavada en ella.- Caspian – se acercó a él y se lanzó a los brazos que se abrieron para recibirla._

_- Mi querida Lucy…- le acarició con dulzura el cabello que por aquel entonces lucía por debajo de los hombros.- Te echaré de menos…_

_- No podré estar sin ti, Caspian, ¿cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti? – las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad por las delicadas mejillas femeninas._

_- Tienes que olvidarme, Lucy, y continuar tu vida… No podremos volver a vernos y no quiero que vivas por mí, porque no podré estar contigo… - las lágrimas también asomaron en los ojos del soberano._

_Ella sonrió dulcemente y secó cada una de las que escaparon de los oscuros ojos con la yema de sus dedos._

_- No, Caspian, aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría… Mi corazón se quedará aquí contigo, hasta el día que ocurra un milagro… Te amo y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo – se puso de cuclillas y rozó sus labios con los de él, Caspian reaccionó al instante y la agarró de la cintura, demandando más de ese beso donde las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron con el amor y la pasión que desbordaban.- Nunca podré olvidarte, Caspian._

_- Ni yo a ti, Lucy, no descansaré hasta que pueda volver a estar a tu lado y amarte._

_Ella sintió su corazón saltar de gozo entre el mar de lágrimas en el que se deshacía su alma._

_- Querida, es la hora – les recordó el Gran León._

_Con un quejido de dolor se separó de Caspian y fue hasta Edmund, quien cogió la pequeña mano entre las suyas y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo. Su otra mano la cogió Eustace que le sonrió con dulzura. _

_Y Caspian observó, con un profundo dolor en su corazón, cómo los tres se metían en la puerta que había abierto Aslan entre las olas y desaparecieron. Y con ellos, su esperanza de salir del profundo pozo negro en el que se acababa de hundir._

Cuando recuperó la conciencia de dónde estaba soltó un suspiro frustrado.

- ¿Es que no tengo suficientes motivos para ellos?

- Los tienes, Caspian, pero… Quizás va mucho más allá, quizás la prueba es esa – pasó a su lado y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.- Quizás tengas que superar el odio y ver más allá – le dijo por último cuando atravesó la puerta de la biblioteca y empezó a caminar solo por los pasillos.

Aunque Caspian consiguiera que Aslan viniera eso no les garantizaba que pudieran encontrar una solución al enigma de cómo volver a juntar a Lucy a Caspian en un mismo mundo sin posibilidades de separarse de nuevo.

Caspian le daba vueltas a las palabras de Eustace, y ante la confusión que inundaba su mente se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca yendo por los pasillos que llevaban hasta la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos, donde escasos minutos más tarde se paró delante del cuadro que habían pintado en honor a Lucy _La Valiente_ y a Aslan, el Gran León que siempre había protegido a su preferida.

Se sentó sobre la fría moqueta que a su vez cubría el frío suelo y se paró a observar los siempre majestuosos rasgos del León al que en cuatro años no había vuelto a ver.

No se había parado a pensar en los motivos de Aslan, nunca, ni una sola vez.

Cegado por el sentimiento de rabia que lo había inundado los meses posteriores a aquel suceso y que aún seguía latiendo en lo más oscuro de su ser, pero más dominado y apaciguado.

EL dolor de no estar cerca de ella, de amarla con todo su ser y saber que nunca más podría tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla… Sentir al menos su presencia, besar sus carnosos y dulces labios, enredar en sus dedos las suaves hebras de sus cabellos… Oh, simplemente, estar juntos.

Se dejó caer sobre la moqueta y clavó la vista en el techo, le quemaban los ojos, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, resignado ante la equivocación que Eustace le había hecho ver ya arrepentido por todos los años que había perdido lejos de ella por orgullo.

Eustace observaba los patios del castillo, las hojas que hermosamente danzaban con la suave brisa que llenaba el lugar. Y, entonces, sintió un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Una sensación de tranquilidad se extendió por cada músculo de su cuerpo, recordaba aquella sensación de cosquilleo… Era la misma que había experimentado cuatro meses atrás cuando Aslan le había devuelto su cuerpo verdadero.

Echó a correr por los pasillos en busca de aquel que podría darles las respuestas que necesitaban.

Caspian sintió un cálido y agradable aliento en su cara, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con el hocico de Aslan, dio un brinco y se incorporó mareándose en el proceso.

- ¿Aslan? – preguntó, pensando que quizás se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

- Sí, soy yo, muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces… aquí? – balbuceó.

- Tú me has llamado – empezó a caminar a lo largo de la estancia mientras sus ojos castaños se clavaban en la figura del joven.

- No, yo no he… - entonces lo entendió.- ¿Has venido al reconocer que me he equivocado? – Parpadeó sorprendido mientras el imperioso León asentía ligeramente.- Lo siento, Aslan, estaba cegado… Y dolido, no… no sabía qué hacer sin ella…

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que… - en ese momento, la puerta de la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos se abrió de golpe y un acalorado y sudoroso Eustace hizo acto de presencia.- De que os explique mis razones.

- Hola, Aslan – dijo el chico, con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Caspian e iba inhalando pequeñas cantidades de aire para recuperarse de la carrera y Aslan le respondía al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- No había llegado vuestro momento, Caspian, me dolió mucho tener que separaros… Vuestro amor era tan real, tan fiel, tan puro… - negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Pero no era vuestro momento, teníais que separaros…

- ¿Con qué fin, Aslan?

- Con el fin de reuniros por fin – respondió, sentándose delante de los dos.- Porque todo terminará ocurriendo de la forma en la que está escrito, sin embargo debo advertiros que no siempre es la mejor manera – observó como el temor se reflejaba en los ojos de Caspian y la duda en los de Eustace, seguramente los pensamientos del Rey se acercaban más a la realidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Aslan?

- Quiero decir, Rey Caspian, que solo hay una manera de que vuelvas a estar con Lucy, pero sin embargo creo que no te gustará.

- Dímela, por favor – le rogó, bajando los ojos hasta sus manos y sintiendo como le pena de cuatro años le aplastaba los hombros.

- Tengo el poder para llevarte al mundo de Lucy ya que ella no puede volver aquí… - el majestuoso León dudó en continuar ante la mirada curiosa de Eustace.

- ¿Pero? – aventuró Eustace, al notar la resignación de Aslan.

- Pero alguien debe reemplazar el lugar que vas a dejar aquí.

- Pudo encontrar a alguien capacitado para reinar… - se interrumpió al ver negar a Aslan con la cabeza.

- Esa persona o debe ocupar tu lugar como Rey, Caspian, sino como persona – Eustace se estremeció, confirmando sus temores.- Una persona de Inglaterra debe ocupar tu puesto en Narnia… Para siempre – recalcó.

Al instante, Caspian se volvió hacia Eustace que miraba, con una expresión extraña, el cuadro en el que salían los cuatro al final de la Travesía del Viajero del Alba, su respiración se había acelerado por lo que su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado deprisa para que fuera sano, Caspian le oyó soltar un suspiro.

- Os dejaré tiempo para que lo penséis – cuando ambos volvieron a subir la vista hasta el lugar donde estaba el Gran León, ya había desaparecido dejándolos solos.

El silencio se hizo entonces en la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos, Caspian no sabía qué hacer pues su mente trabajaba a toda pastilla y sin embargo no lograba encontrar ninguna solución a aquel dilema que le satisficiera.

Según las palabras de Aslan, Eustace debía quedarse en Narnia para siempre, sin posibilidad alguna de regreso, para que él pudiera ir a Inglaterra y encontrarse con su querida Lucy… Por fin, después de cuatro años podría estar con ella, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder sacrificar a Eus? ¿Qué pasaba con la vida del rubio en Inglaterra? ¿Su familia, sus amigos, sus estudios…?

Hizo sus largos cabellos castaños hacia atrás con las dos manos, sintiendo que algunas hebras se escapaban rebeldes de sus dedos, igual que aquella situación.

Seguramente había hecho algo malo en otra vida y ahora lo estaba pagando.

¿Qué estaría pensando Eustace? Él no podía tan siquiera imaginárselo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Caspian? – por ello, que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación rompiendo la tensión del ambiente, no hizo más que provocarle un pequeño sobresalto y sorprenderle.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Eus – admitió muy a su pesar, sintiendo como todas sus esperanzas se rompían en miles de pedazos que seguramente le iba a costar volver a juntar.

- ¿Qué? – Más que una pregunta aquello había sido una exclamación y Eustace se había movido hasta colocarse delante de él y mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos azules irradiando rabia.- ¡Caspian, es la última oportunidad que tienes! – El Rey no entendía por qué aquella aguda voz sonaba tan indignada.- O es que no amas lo suficiente a Lucy… Tal vez sea eso.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que el mismo Eustace no se dio cuenta hasta que las manos de Caspian lo estaban agarrando por el cuello de la elegante camisa.

- No se te ocurra, tan siquiera pensar en eso, Eus… Amo a tu prima más que a la misma Narnia, lo daría todo por ella… Todo, ¿entiendes? Los lujos de Cair Paravel, la seguridad de sus murallas, a mis amigos, a mis súbditos, a mi pueblo… Para ir a un mundo completamente distinto, a una ciudad desconocida… Simplemente para poder estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- ¡Porque es tu vida, Eus! ¿Cómo diablos pretendes que pueda pensar en sacrificar tu vida por… por…?

- ¿Por tu amor hacia mi prima? – terminó el rubio, con un deje de ternura en el tono de voz al asomar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

- Sí… ¡Maldita sea! – le soltó y Eustace perdió un poco el equilibrio mientras el Rey cerraba el puño y en un ataque de ira golpeaba la pared a su derecha, con toda la fuerza de la que disponía.

- No puedes hacer eso, ¿qué pasará con Lucy, Caspian?

Aquel pensamiento le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Puedo y pienso hacerlo, Eus, tiene que haber otra solución… ¡Solo es cuestión de encontrarla! – gritó, abandonando la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos mientras lanzaba algunas maldiciones que Eustace no llegó a oír.

Eustace se quedó completamente solo y el silencio se le antojó abrumador pensando con tristeza que, después de todo, Caspian podía pedirle que abandonase su vida. Total, ¿qué tenía en ella?

Se recargó contra la pared al lado del cuadro de Lu y Ed, les miró.

- Realmente solo os tengo a vosotros – admitió con un gran pesar en su corazón.

Recordó que su padre y su madre eran como una pegatina en su vida, como si realmente solo estuviera allí cuando hacían falta y por el difícil carácter que había tenido durante tantos años hacer amigos no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

No sería tan malo quedarse en Narnia, donde podía ser él mismo, donde ni le molestaban ni se metían con él, donde los narnianos le respetaban… Narnia le quería, y con ella, sus habitantes.

Se sentó delante del cuadro pensando que ahora podría devolverles el favor, por haberle enseñado Narnia, por haberle hecho descubrir su lado bueno…

- Es probable que esto sea lo mejor para todos – acarició el lienzo con la yema de los dedos y sonrió.

Caspian se enfadaría, pero no tenía por qué enterarse.

- Parece que has tomado una decisión, Eustace – la voz de Aslan llenó la habitación.

- Sí – se viró completamente, un extraño brillo de seguridad en sus ojos.- Acepto quedarme a ocupar el lugar de Caspian, sin embargo ¿es seguro que se encontrarán, Aslan?

- Si realmente están destinados a estar juntos lo harán, Caspian será enviado a Inglaterra pero no recordará nada y tendrá una vida normal hasta que se encuentre con Lucy… Si lo hace, y el destino les sonríe, entonces lo recordará todo.

- Y deseará matarme, menos mal que no podrá hacerlo – una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó su rostro.

- Quién sabe, hay deseos que atraviesan mundos – Eustace lo miró en pánico al notar un tono de burla en la majestuosa voz del León.

Acudieron a la biblioteca, donde el Rey se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y alguien de la servidumbre le había puesto una manta sobre los hombros, Aslan soltó un leve gruñido mientras respiraba sobre el joven.

- Cuando Caspian despierte mañana… Su mundo ya no será este.

- Rezaré por ellos – dijo, apartando con cariño unos flecos de la frente del mayor.- Oye, Aslan, ¿y qué tengo que hacer mientras yo en Narnia?

El León lo miró, Eustace pudo adivinar de nuevo aquella especie de risa en su boca.

- Tú tendrás que gobernar – respondió, saliendo de la sala.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Aslan estaba seguro de que el grito de Eustace había resonado en cada oscuro rincón de Cair Paravel, mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Caspian y Lucy tuvieran por fin su final feliz.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

¿Os ha gustado?

¡Caspian en Inglaterra! ¿Os lo imagináis?

¡Recuerdos a todos y muchas gracias de antemano!


	5. Aunque La Memoria Olvide, El Cuerpo

Vale, primero creo que os debo una disculpa...

¡Cuando he abierto el correo para contestar los reviews me he dado cuenta de que no había subido la conti O.O!

Así que mis más sinceras disculpas,

aquí está y espero que os guste.

**Dedicado a todos vosotros.**

* * *

**Aunque la memoria olvide, el cuerpo recuerda**

Su madre le sacudió el hombro suavemente para despertarlo y, aunque intentó por todos los medios prolongar unos minutos más su placer, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a duras penas y abrir los ojos.

La luz del sol que alumbraba cada uno de los rincones de su cuarto penetró sin ninguna piedad en sus ojos marrones y sintió la tentación de cerrarlos de nuevo y volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Soltó un suspiro ante el recuerdo de que hoy era su primer día en aquel instituto y que tendría que lidiar con miles de señoritas ansiosas de enfrentarse a su futuro.

- Oh, por favor… - hizo sus largos cabellos hacia atrás mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- ¡Venga, querido, tienes veinticuatro años y aún tengo que venir a despertarte! – su madre le amenazaba con una espátula y el alegre delantal rosado puesto.

- Te tengo a ti para eso – le besó suavemente en la frente y entró al baño a prepararse.

- ¿Y cómo piensas apañártelas cuando te mudes dentro de un mes? – le preguntó con tono divertido la mujer.

- Hmmm… Es una buena pregunta, pensaré en ello los cinco minutos posteriores a que me despiertes durante ese mes.

La mujer rió y volvió abajo para preparar el desayuno mientras él observaba sus facciones en el espejo…

Se mirase cuanto se mirase y desde cada uno de los ángulos… Seguía sin tener pinta de profesor inglés, soltando un suspiro se rindió ante la realidad y se dispuso a entrar en la bañera.

- ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba ese instituto al que vas a ir a enseñar? – le pregunto su madre desde abajo.

Él clavó la vista en las interesantes rayas del techo mientras pensaba en el curioso nombre preguntándose por qué demonios tenía el mismo que una catedral de Florencia.

- Santa María de Fiore, madre.

- Curioso nombre… - la oyó murmurar seguido de un estridente ruido de metales chocando, seguramente se le habrían vuelto a caer las cazuelas.- Pero no vas a dar clases, ¿no?

- No, como estoy en prácticas seré el coordinador de la obra de teatro que hacen para el día 24.

- Iré a verla, tengo que conocer a las niñas de mi hijo – murmuró, oyéndose otro ruido de cacharros y ella soltando una risa nerviosa.

Su mente vagó muy lejos sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, como siempre que se tumbaba en la bañera dentro de los cálidos vapores del agua caliente y miraba al techo esperando encontrar una respuesta a su desánimo continuo.

¿Desde cuándo llevaba así? No era capaz de recordarlo.

Su infancia había sido normal, tenía una familia estable y feliz, un nivel económico algo envidiable, hacía ya un año que se había sacado su carrera y estaba a punto de independizarse… Sin embargo, él notaba que a pesar de tenerlo todo seguía faltándole algo.

Allí, en un recóndito lugar al lado de su corazón, nacía una incómoda sensación cada vez que se detenía a tomarla el cuenta. Una sensación que le recordaba que no estaba completo, que le faltaba algo muy importante…

Él sentía que en su mente había muchas lagunas, aunque recordaba cada momento de su vida desde que podía hacerlo, sentía que había algo que se le escapaba…

Pero, _¿el qué?_

Lucy procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar ni a sus padres ni a su hermano pues tenía que ir durante tres días al instituto de señoritas para ensayar la obra de teatro que harían con motivo navideño en la iglesia.

- Si te examinaran en espionaje sacarías el cero más redondo de tu corta vida.

Aquella voz detrás de ella le hizo pegar un ritmo y que el corazón amenazara con salirse de su pecho, soltó la cartera en un acto reflejo y el contenido se esparció por el vestíbulo.

- Diantres, Ed, me has asustado – chasqueó la lengua mientras se agachaba para recoger el desastre que había formado en menos de medio minuto.

- No más que tú a mí cuando entraste en busca de mi linterna.

Entonces Lucy subió la vista, lo iluminó con el susodicho objeto y se dio cuenta de que Edmund estaba completamente vestido y más que despierto.

- ¿Vas a ir a algún sitio? – arqueó una ceja.

- Contigo – respondió sin tapujos, cogiendo la maleta y cargándola en su hombro.- Hoy te acompañaré a tu instituto.

- Pero no puedes entrar – se mordió el labio al notar el deje de tristeza en su voz mientras abandonaban la casa y se exponían a la desnudez del mundo.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa de modo que en lo que tú estás dentro yo estaré sentadito en el parque de enfrente, en una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras me tomo un chocolate caliente.

- ¿Eso es para darme envidia? – Arqueó una ceja divertida, él asintió.- Cruel – le golpeó levemente el hombro.- Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer allí?

- Creo que estaré entretenido – le enseñó una libreta y un estuche, ella sonrió al entender.- Hoy voy a comenzar con el primer libro de Narnia.

Vio como en los ojos de su hermana se encendía una chispa de ilusión que le provocó seguridad para el proyecto que se disponía a comenzar.

- A propósito, hace unos cuantos días que no llama Eustace – dijo Lucy, acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermano para resguardarse de la lluvia mientras esperaban en el parque que sonara la campana.

- Es cierto que no ha vuelto a llamar desde la última vez que hablamos.

- ¿Estás preocupado?

- Sí, un poco – admitió, sonrojándose.

- A lo mejor ha vuelto a Narnia – aventuró Lucy, mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Quizás, pero se supone que el tiempo en este mundo no transcurre aunque a la inversa sí – le recordó, como ella había hecho anteriormente en una ocasión.

- Cierto…

Su susurro fue casi un silbido del viento cuando sonó el timbre del instituto.

Se despidió de su hermano con cariño y se apresuró a atravesar las grandes puertas de acero de la entrada, echándole una última mirada esperó a que una de sus amigas llegara hasta ella y entró con ella al instituto.

A pesar de que acabara de abrir sus puertas, dentro del recinto reinaba un gran alboroto y los pasillos estaban llenos de adornos que debían llevar al gimnasio para preparar el escenario en el que ensayarían junto con grupos de chicas que iban apresuradamente de un lugar para otro, como si no les quedara nada de tiempo y estuvieran en el ultimátum.

El ambiente de siempre le arrancó una gran sonrisa.

Entonces su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza increíble cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a…

Se dio la vuelta… Pero no estaba, él no podía estar allí, era completamente imposible.

El no dormir le estaba pasando factura.

- ¡Lucy! – una chica de largo pelo negro llegó hasta ella corriendo.

- Hola, Emily, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – le preguntó divertida mientras la otra chica se apoyaba en ella para recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Creo que he visto a Adán reencarnado!

Las chicas que estaban presentes arquearon las cejas una por una mientras miraban a su amiga como si en medio de pleno invierno se hubiera vestido de hawaiana y estuviera bailando ballet.

- A ver, explícate – le pidieron, mientras entraban a su clase y se acomodaban para sentarse.

- ¿Es que no os habéis enterado? ¿Vivís en una cueva o qué? – Ahora quien arqueaba las cejas incrédula era ella, Lucy rió ante la gracia de la situación.- ¡Tenemos profesor nuevo de literatura!

La cara de sus amigas fue cada una como un poema distinto de Benedetti, tanto, que se le escapó una risa.

- Será otro vejestorio – dijo Mila, una extravagante rubia de ojos castaños.

- De eso nada, monada – Lucy notó que Emily se estaba regocijando de la ignorancia ajena.- Es joven, debe rondar los veintitantos y está como un queso – una gran sonrisa en su rostro provocó el alboroto en el grupo.

- Pero el profesor Evans era nuestro tutor antes de que le dieran de baja – apuntó Esteffani.

- Cierto.

- Eso quiere decir que el bombón será nuestro tutor – los ojos de Emily parecían brillar en medio de la penumbra invernal.

Lucy no pudo más que sonreír divertida mientras sus amigas especulaban sobre el nuevo profesor ya que no estaban acostumbradas a los hombres jóvenes, las superioras decían que eran una distracción.

Y su distracción tenía nombre y cuerpo, Caspian X.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía de aquella manera? Conocía perfectamente aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, aquella sensación que le impedía respirar y que a la vez la enfadaba… ¿Celos? Pero, ¿celos por qué? ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Era lo último que le faltaba…

Él se sobresaltó cuando la directora dejó de golpe las carpetas con sus datos sobre el escritorio, y no debía mentir sobre el desagrado que le causó la interesante/asquerosa mirada que aquella vieja entrada en años le estaba dirigiendo de arriba abajo… ¿En serio era la directora?

- Pues bien, parece que todo está en orden – se levantó tambaleándose y se dirigió hasta él.- Vamos, nuevo profesor de literatura, voy a presentarle a las futuras mujeres de su salón.

- De acuerdo – intentó sonreír, pero aquello que le había salido era más bien un intento fallido.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, con aquella mujer hablando hasta por los codos, él pensó que aquel era un sitio realmente agradable pues el ambiente que se respiraba gracias a las risas de las cientos de niñas que preparaban las funciones de navidad era cálido.

Pero se sentía ansioso, ¿por qué?

Estaba deseando llegar a su clase, conocer a todas aquellas niñas, pero… ¿por qué?

¿Se estaba volviendo acaso pederasta?

Ese pensamiento no hizo más que causarle gracia y una risa que intentó reprimir cuando la directora lo miró extrañada.

Se pararon delante de uno de los salones de los cursos superiores, miró el cartel…

Recibía inquietantes vibraciones de aquella clase…

De repente, estar allí le hizo dudar de su decisión.

En cuanto la directora abrió la puerta, el ruido llenó el pasillo y amainó en el instante en el que aquella extraña mujer puso un solo pie en aquella extraña clase, logrando así que un extraño silencio hiciera incómoda su situación.

- Bien, niñas, estoy segura de que recordaréis que os avisé de que el profesor Evans estaba indispuesto y de que trataríamos de encontrar un profesor substituto que estuviera lo suficientemente cualificado para ocupar este cargo en este gran colegio, haciéndose cargo de jovencitas como vosotras que estáis a un paso del futuro – miró cada uno de los rostros de sus alumnas, ninguna decía nada.- Bien, puede pasar profesor.

Lucy escuchaba con indiferencia las palabras de la directora hasta que otros pasos, más fuertes y mucho más grandes que los de la señora Swam, llenaron la clase y por la puerta apareció la figura de un hombre que conocía muy bien.

- _¡No puede ser! – _Pensó, escandalizada luchando porque su corazón no saliera de su pecho.- ¡Caspian! – se puso en pie de un salto sin poder evitarlo, señalándolo sin ninguna clase de educación.

Vio como el hombre, que apenas había llegado al lado de la directora, se paraba en seco y giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

Reconocería esos ojos hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

- Sí, así me llamo – la voz del hombre sonó ronca, quizás por el nerviosismo del que era preso aunque se notaba un deje de sorpresa.- _Qué extraño… La señora Swam no ha llegado a decir mi nombre…_

Miró a la chica con un dedo lo señalaba, ella temblaba de arriba abajo, parecía una hoja al viento.

Tenía largos cabellos rubios, unos hermosos ojos azules y una serie de pecas que le parecían adorables.

- _¿Adorables? ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? _– se regañó a sí mismo.

- ¡Señorita Pevensie! ¡No esperaba esto de usted! ¡Siéntese ahora mismo!

¿Pevensie? Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había oído aquel apellido, pero entonces ¿por qué había tenido aquella sensación de dèjá vu?

- P… Per… Pero… - comenzó a balbucear la pequeña, mirando aún con ojos desorbitados a aquel que desde ese momento sería su profesor.

Sintió como las manos de Evelyn la agarraban del abrigo y la obligaban a volver a sentarse, de modo que cedió aún con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos.

- _No es posible… él no puede estar aquí, es sencillamente imposible…_ - intentaba convencerse de ello mientras su mirada seguía clavada en aquel hombre embutido dentro de un elegante abrigo inglés.

- Bueno, como ha gritado vuestra compañera – la directora le lanzó una mirada enfadada.- Este hombre es Caspian Décimo, vuestro profesor de literatura durante los dos próximos trimestres.

¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo? ¿Décimo?

Aquello retumbó en su mente con una fuerza increíble e hizo añicos su corazón, aquel hombre era Caspian X Rey de Narnia y Soberano de sus tierras desde el momento en el que los cuatro Pevensie dejaron los Cuatro Tronos en manos de aquel buen Rey…

De manera que no lograba entender qué diablos hacía en Inglaterra…

¡Es más! ¡No entendía nada! ¡Ni sus propios pensamientos!

- ¡Lucy! – Mila la zarandeaba suavemente mientras decía su nombre con exigente dulzura.

Cuando la más pequeña de los Pevensie giró su rostro hacia su amiga, esta quedó sin habla al ver los enormes y bellos ojos verdes encharcados en lágrimas.

Ninguna pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Lucy se levantó de golpe de la silla y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la clase, dejando a la directora poniendo el grito en el cielo y a sus amigas tratando de excusarla.

¡Pero no podía seguir allí!

¿Por qué Caspian no la había reconocido? ¿Es que quizás no era el mismo?

Debía dejar de mentirse, incluso haciéndoselo a ella misma lo hacía fatal… La reacción de su corazón al latir desbocado al verlo y el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo cuando él clavó los ojos en ella… Todo eso había sido demasiado real, ningún hombre por mucho nombre igual que tuviera causaría eso en ella a no ser que se tratara realmente de él…

Cuando ya no pudo correr más, se detuvo.

No sabía en qué parte de la escuela estaba, su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo y sus ojos no veían nada más allá de la cortina de lágrimas que pronto desató el llanto más angustioso que se haya descrito alguna vez.

La directora había salido de la clase después de que un grupo de amigas le dijera que la chica que acababa de salir no se encontraba bien debido a problemas que tenía en casa, y ahora él estaba solo delante de un montón de jovencitas que lo miraban expectantes.

- Bien, ¿qué tenéis pensado para la obra? – pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse al día.

Pero sin embargo, a pesar de que las estaba escuchando sin ponerles realmente atención, su mente revivía una y otra vez el instante en el que la llamada Lucy Pevensie había saltado de su asiento y había gritado su nombre con extraña afirmación.

¿Es que sabía quién era él? Pero por mucho que Caspian vagara entre sus recuerdos no lograba encontrarla, recordaría a una chica tan guapa…

Aquel pensamiento provocó que lo recorriera un escalofrío y que a su vez partiera la tiza con la que estaba escribiendo las ideas en la pizarra.

- _No soy un pederasta_ – apretó con fuerza los dientes.

No, no lo era.

Pero aquella sensación de reconocimiento en su cuerpo había sido perfectamente real, conocía a aquella chica, aunque no sabía ni de cuándo ni de dónde… Pero el estremecimiento que provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza lo había desconcertado, no recordaba la última vez que su corazón se había enfadado con él por intentar mantenerlo dentro de su pecho.

A lo mejor lo había confundido con alguien…

Tenía que averiguarlo.

- Perdonad – se acercó al grupo con el que había hablado la directora.- ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a vuestra amiga?

- ¿A Lucy? – Él asintió.- El instituto es muy grande, pero…

- Siempre suele ir a la parte de atrás, hay una serie de árboles y un pequeño columpio, es posible que esté ahí.

- Muchas gracias.

Y salió con tranquilidad de la clase, pero nada más cerrar tras de sí la puerta comenzó a correr.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba ese lugar, de modo que varias veces tuvo que pararse y preguntarle a las alumnas. Y, cuando pensaba que su sentido de la orientación no servía para nada nuevamente, la localizó por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró sobre los talones para salir a la intemperie donde reinaba la oscuridad de la vieja Inglaterra en invierno, ella estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y se columpiaba débilmente.

- Perdona… - la llamó, cuando llegó hasta ella.

Pero no estaba preparado para las lágrimas y el dolor con el que se encontró cuando ella alzó el rostro, a punto estuvo de quedarse sin palabras cuando el aliento escapó de sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? Soy tu profesor de manera que si tienes problemas en casa puedo ayudarte… - pero se detuvo cuando las lágrimas asomaron nuevamente en los ojos de ella y se derramaron sin piedad por sus mejillas.

- No has cambiado nada… Siempre preocupándote por los demás, Caspian… - decir su nombre en voz alta le provocó tal punzada de dolor que tuvo que parar de hablar para no romper en un llanto más fuerte.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algo? – preguntó por fin, extrañado por las palabras de ella pero mucho más intrigado.

Oyó un profundo suspiro escapar de la garganta de ella, tan quebrado que parecía más un gemido.

- Es probable, pero parece ser que tú no me recuerdas – buscó los ojos castaños del Rey de Narnia y se encontró con un brillo de confusión y curiosidad que le arrancó una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú a mí sí? ¿De qué nos conocemos? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos y… cómo?

Se detuvo al notar que la desesperación por conocer las respuestas a aquellas preguntas era demasiado grande, y seguía sin entender por qué.

- Fuimos Reyes de la misma tierra, ¿sabes? A mí me llamaban Lucy _La Valiente_ y tú… eras el Gran Rey Caspian, de Narnia – con cada palabra, una nueva lágrima salía y el dolor en su pecho crecía.

Caspian se había arrodillado para poder estar a la altura de ella, intentó escrutar el rostro de ella, buscando algún síntoma que le indicara que aquello era tan solo una broma, pero no… Las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos eran completamente verdaderas.

¿Narnia?

¿Lucy _La Valiente_?

¿Qué diablos era aquel sentimiento de familiaridad?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella se levantó del columpio, por lo que subió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella justo encima de él, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido su tesoro más importante y él fuera el culpable.

- No te entiendo… - logró susurrar.

- Lo sé – admitió ella, secándose las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo de seda lavanda.- Pero… Llevo mucho tiempo esperando el día en el que te volvería a ver, así que por mucho que tú no me recuerdes… No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, o me arrepentiré toda mi vida si no logro hacer que en tu memoria vuelva a estar yo… Así como en tu corazón…

Abrió la boca para responder a aquellas confusas palabras cuando unos labios, más fríos que el mismo hielo, se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos en un contacto dudoso mientras unas pequeñas manos acunaban con dulzura su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué le estaba besando?

Y lo más confuso y extraño, ¿por qué no le desagradaba aquel contacto?

Cuando ella se separó, él solo pudo mirarla a los ojos aún más confundido que antes, vio decepción en los de ella y no pudo reaccionar cuando Lucy Pevensie negó lentamente con la cabeza, presa de un dolor más fuerte del que era capaz de imaginar, y nuevamente echó a correr… Alejándose de él.

Se dejó caer derrotado sobre la nieve, ¿qué era todo aquello?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?

¿Por qué le ardían los labios?

¿Por qué su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte dentro de su pecho?

Caspian no entendía nada, pero sí sabía una cosa.

Lucy Pevensie era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, por muy pocas dudas que le resolviesen.

Se levantó de la nieve y fue dentro del colegio otra vez, pensando en qué haría…

Su alumna acababa de besarle y a él no solo le había agradado sino que le había gustado.

Dejó caer su cabeza derrotado, era un pederasta.

_¡Noooooo!_

Aquel grito de su mente lo hundió aún más.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Espero vuestra opinión =D

Y...

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevooo!**_


	6. Duele, Pero No Te Rindas

¡Capítulo 6º subido!

Espero que os guste,

¡Besotes!

* * *

**Duele, pero no te rindas…**

Edmund se acercó a la gran puerta de acero cuando el timbre sonó.

Estaba contento, había logrado escribir tres capítulos de su primera aventura y estaba deseando enseñárselos a Lucy pero no estaba preparado para encontrarse con una Pevensie cabizbaja. Sin poder esperar a que Lucy llegara hasta él, fue él hasta ella y se detuvo del golpe antes de recorrer del todo la distancia que los separaba… Pues detrás de Lucy caminaba, con un sombrero y un abrigo negro inglés, Caspian X.

- ¡Caspian! – lo llamó, su hermana reaccionó y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia donde él miraba.

El susodicho lo miró extrañado, confundido antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Lucy, que los apartó enseguida dirigiéndose hacia su hermano y agarrándolo del brazo para obligarlo a correr detrás de ella.

- Lucy, ¿era él? ¿Era Caspian? – le preguntó, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del Santa María De Fiore y Lucy se permitió el lujo de detenerse.

- Sí, Ed, era Caspian…

Edmund se sobresaltó al ver bien el rostro de su hermana, tenía la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos ¿por qué había estado llorando su amada hermana? Sin poderlo resistir, la agarró de la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo, cubriéndola con sus brazos para protegerla de la crueldad del mundo.

- No nos recuerda, Eddy, ni a ti ni a mí ni a Narnia ni… ni… - no podía decirlo, no podía admitir que aquel al que amaba con todo su corazón la había olvidado en todos los sentidos.

Aquello lo explicaba todo.

- Ya, Lucy, tranquila… Ya está.

Caminaron en silencio, ella derramaba lágrimas sin parar y Edmund no podía dejar de maldecir, atravesaron las calles de la vieja y oscura Inglaterra con lentitud, no importándoles que estuvieran a punto de devorarlos las sombras de un encapotado cielo gris que pareciera que quisiera acompañar a la pequeña en su llanto.

Caspian se había detenido delante de la puerta del instituto, quedándose petrificado cuando aquel joven (al que tampoco conocía de nada) había gritado su nombre rebosante de entusiasmo, como si hubiera hallado en él al amigo perdido.

Se quitó el sombrero y se revolvió el pelo inquieto, no entendía nada de nada y lo peor es que sentía que el culpable de todo aquello era él no aquellos que parecían recordarlo. ¿Quería decir esto que era él el que los había olvidado? Pero… ¿Cómo? No podía recordar haberse llevado ningún golpe o que en alguna revisión médica le dijeran que sufría de pequeñas pérdidas de memoria.

Y luego estaba su corazón, ¡dichoso corazón! Le dolía horrores, como nunca en su vida. La sensación que le oprimía el pecho era abrumadora y la sensación de vacío se hacía más y más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

Suspirando, decidió que debía hablar con Lucy Pevensie cuanto antes… y a solas.

Edmund dejó sus cosas sobre la mesilla de la entrada y colgó los abrigos de ambos en el perchero del vestíbulo, llevó a Lucy hasta el salón y la acostó con dulzura en uno de los grandes y mullidos sillones, se inclinó delante de ella y secó con los pulgares las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente, Lu? – le preguntó, acariciándole el largo cabello rubio.

Ella solo asintió levemente.

Edmund le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a servirle una taza de chocolate y acurrucarla en sus brazos hasta que se recuperara de la impresión que la pobre debía de haberse llevado aquella mañana.

Pero entonces…

¡Esutace!

Corrió hasta la salita contigua al salón donde se encontraba, entre otras cosas, el teléfono.

Marcó el número de su primo y, después de algunos timbres, respondió su tía Alberta.

- ¿Está Eustace, tía Alberta? – preguntó después de preguntarles por ella y por su esposo.

- ¿Eustace? ¿Quién es Eustace, querido?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó más confundido de lo que ya estaba, intentó que su voz escapara de su garganta para gritarle que aquel nombre era el de su hijo pequeño, pero… Nada salió de ella y tuvo la reacción de colgar el teléfono de golpe.

- Esto no puede estar pasando… - se dejó caer por la pared hasta el suelo, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos y su mente trabajando lo más deprisa que podía.

Primero aparece Caspian y ahora desaparece Eustace… ¿o había sido al revés? No tenía manera de saberlo.

- ¿Edmund? – Lucy llegó hasta él y lo encontró sentado en el piso.- ¡Ed! ¿Estás bien? – Se arrodilló a su lado y acunó el rostro masculino entre sus manos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eustace ha desaparecido.

- ¿Desaparecido? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que no ha llegado a casa? – la ingenuidad de su hermana le hizo sonreír débilmente.

- No, Lulú, me refiero a que acabo de llamar a tía Alberta y ella afirma que no tiene ningún hijo llamado Eustace sino una adorable hija llamada Cassandra.

- Pero eso es… ¡No conozco a ninguna Cassandra! – exclamó escandalizada.

- Yo tampoco y encima ha insistido en que vayamos a visitarla – se hizo el pelo hacia atrás y soltó un largo suspiro.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, Eustace no podía haber desaparecido así como así.

- ¿Crees que estén relacionadas? – Se atrevió a preguntar ella lo que rondaba por la mente del mayor.- La desaparición de Eustace y la aparición de Caspian.

Se detuvo un momento para contestar.

- Es posible que la respuesta la tenga Caspian, pero es como si no la tuviera… Tenemos que hallar la manera de que nos recuerde – chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a hacer el chocolate caliente que le había prometido a su hermana.

_Sí, pero ¿cómo?_

Se preguntaba ella mientras le seguía.

Sin embargo, Edmund pensaba que era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, y la prueba de ello fueron los días posteriores a aquel en los que Lucy trataba de mil y una maneras de evitar mirar a Caspian en las clases y de estar a solas con él de manera que el plan _Hacer Que Caspian Recordase Algo_ no iba precisamente de viento en popa, de hecho, se podía decir que la capacidad de inicio del plan era completamente nula y tenía un 0% de probabilidades de avanzar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos Pevensie sabía, era que este hecho molestaba en demasía a Caspian, quien no entendía por qué Lucy le había besado y ahora le evitaba de manera muy poco disimulada teniendo en cuenta que cuando había ido a consultarle una duda sobre la obra (Ella era la representante de la clase) había salido corriendo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Oh, pero la pillaría… Esa mañana cuando se levantó a regañadientes juró que la pillaría y que no se libraría de él hasta que respondiera a sus preguntas.

Calmar la ansiedad de necesidad que sentía de ella era un tema secundario que, a medida que pasaban los días, se iba convirtiendo con una rapidez abrumadora, en primario.

De manera que cuando se halló a solas con ella delante de la sala de profesores, los pasillos completamente desiertos y ella a punto de salir corriendo otra vez, no pudo evitar el agarrarla por la muñeca y meterla en la sala de profesores a la vez que cerraba la puerta con llave para que no se le escapara.

Pederasta y ahora encima secuestrador, su historial mental iba aumentando con cada paso que se acercaba más a ella.

No pudo hablar, tenía miles de cosas que preguntarle, pero al tenerla de nuevo acorralada entre sus brazos en lo que menos pensaba era en hablar.

En aquellos escasos días había aprendido cada uno de sus gestos (se pasaba las largas horas de ensayos observándola), lo que significaba sonrisa y sus muecas.

Adoraba sus ojos (él se daba perfecta cuenta de las devoradoras miradas que ella le echaba de vez en cuando), las pecas que desaparecían cuando la pillaba in fraganti y sus labios… Por el amor de lo más sagrado, ¡sus labios!

- Si no le importa tengo que ir a coordinar la obra, profesor Décimo – casi le escupió aquellas palabras, él notó en su tono de voz el distanciamiento que se estaba obligando a poner entre ellos.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Por qué no me llamas Caspian? ¿Por qué no usas ese nombre que conoces tan bien? – le preguntaba provocativo, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

Lucy sintió que todo su ser se derretía ante aquel tacto, pero tenía que mantenerse firme pues el que la haya olvidado era algo muy cruel por su parte.

- Porque no se lo merece, mira que olvidarme… - masculló dolida, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el calor crecía en casa parte de su cuerpo cuando Caspian apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella.

- ¿Y por qué no me ayudas a recordar? Háblame de Narnia, ¿por qué me es tan familiar? – oyó como el suspiro de ella sonaba a pura resignación mientras él con sus manos acariciaba la pequeña cintura.

Aquel sentimiento de posesión, aquel deseo de poseerla se había hecho tan intenso que lo mareaba.

Caspian, eres el peor de los pederastas.

A estas alturas solo pudo sonreír con sorna ante aquel pensamiento, ¡al cuerno con la edad! Aquella chica era demasiado irresistible para él.

- Ya te lo dije, fuiste Rey de sus tierras… ¿Sabes? Hace cuatro meses que no te veía, pero como tienes veinticuatro años parece ser que han pasado cuatro en Narnia – él se separó para mirar el rostro dolido de ella, que le acarició con dulzura las mejillas.- ¿Es esto que está pasando ahora una señal de que me olvidaste, de que seguiste adelante con tu vida, de que te resignaste a que estuviéramos juntos? – con cada palabra un susurro roto era dicho y una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué siempre la hacía llorar? No lograba recordar una sola vez que le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa sincera… Pero no debía presumir de memoria precisamente.

Todo lo que ella le contaba era tan irreal, tan ilógico, pero era tan… familiar, ¿por qué al escucharla el sentimiento de vacío aumentaba llegando a asfixiarle? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de escucharla más y más hasta que ella llenara las lagunas de su corazón? ¿Por qué el dolor de su pecho crecía de manera inhumana al ver aquellos ojos verdes tan tristes por un amor perdido?

Bueno, no tan perdido. Ella volvía a tenerle a sus pies, solo que sin recuerdos.

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste de ese mundo si tanto me amabas?

- Porque no dependía de mí el quedarme o no, ni siquiera el volver… Por Aslan, ¡la última vez me absorbió un cuadro y aparecí en medio del océano!

¿Aquello que había en sus labios era una sonrisa?

- Y entonces tú apareciste con El Viajero Del Alba y nos rescataste a Eustace, a Edmund y a mí… Desearía no haber vuelto jamás a Inglaterra, no para encontrarme contigo de esta manera… Es como si… como si nos estuviéramos conociendo otra vez… Y me duele tanto que no recuerdes nada de lo vivimos juntos…

Tan rápido como apareció la sonrisa se esfumó.

Entonces Caspian recordó algo, se apartó de ella como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo y fue corriendo a la mesa que le habían asignado.

Lucy, al verse liberada, pensó en volver a salir corriendo pero desistió de la idea… Allí estaba la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando para hablar con él. En su lugar, fue hasta él, que había abierto un cajón y estaba revolviendo como un loco.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó, inclinándose sobre él.

Caspian alzó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento, Lucy era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Le daban tantas ganas de acariciar el hermoso cabello rubio que le caía por el hombro al estar inclinada, hasta llegar a su nuca y arrebatarle un apasionado beso que le quitaría el aliento…

- ¿Caspian? – lo llamó, al oír su nombre de nuevo en sus labios solo pudo sonreír y regresar a la tierra.

- ¿Cómo era el Viajero del Alba? Supongo que era un barco – le preguntó.

- Sí, lo era… - puso un dedo en su mejilla e intentó hacer memoria.- Si fuéramos a compararla con algo actual te diría que es bastante parecido a una nave vikinga… Era enorme, muy, muy grande… En la proa tenía la cabeza de un dragón, la vela principal era enorme y como de un color encarnado con el sello de Narnia en medio… - paró de hablar cuando Caspian puso delante de sus narices un dibujo perfecto del Viajero del Alba, notó como se le secaba la boca ante la sensación de que el barco saldría del dibujo.- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Él solo asintió.

- Pero… Es este, este es el Viajero del Alba.

- Lo supuse – observó cómo Lucy comenzaba a pasar fascinada las hojas del cuaderno de dibujo, dándole nombre a cada una de las criaturas que él había dibujado y él solo podía quedarse embobado con la primera hermosa sonrisa que ella le dirigía a él y solo a él.- ¿Te gustan?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¿Cómo? Es decir, se supone que no recuerdas nada.

- Lo sé – se soltó el cabello, liberándolo de la coleta que lo sostenía.- Lo achacaba a revelaciones de mi inconsciente mientras dormía, pensaba que eran criaturas y lugares que soñaba y que luego simplemente recordaba.

- Pues no son sueños, son tus recuerdos… - pero entonces se quedó muda, sintió como los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas y su nariz le picaba, incitándole a soltar un sollozo.

- ¿Lucy? – La llamó, al ver el cambio en su actitud.- ¡No llores otra vez! – le rogó escandalizado, pero entonces Lucy negó con la cabeza y giró el cuaderno de dibujo.

Él pudo observar el vago boceto de una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años que cocía distraída una capa, con los cabellos rubios cayendo por un lado de su rostro atados en una coleta y vestida de marinera.

- Ella… ¿Ah? – le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos y miró alternativamente tanto a Lucy como al boceto… No podía ser, ¿eran la misma? Pero… ¿qué diablos?

Entonces notó como el dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado esa mañana aumentaba de forma considerable y miles de punzadas le atacan la cabeza, provocando que no pudiera hilar un pensamiento con el otro, engarrotándole a la vez los músculos.

Cuando la libreta cayó al suelo, Lucy se acercó asustada a él.

La veía, la sentía, pero no la oía… Y a medida que su mundo se iba volviendo oscureciendo, ella estaba más y más lejos.

_¡No! Por favor, ¡otra vez no! ¡No quiero volver a perderla!_

…

_¿Otra vez? ¿Volver a perderla?_

Con esos últimos pensamientos su mundo se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Espero que hayáis tenido un buen inicio de año,

ya se acercan los Reyes así que os deseo

que todas tengáis un sexy Edmund o un sexy Caspian debajo del árbol =D

Ya queda menos, es posible que solo un capítulo más ^^


	7. Los Grandes Nunca Se Midieron

Como me daba pena terminarla así sin más,

he añadido un capítulo más.

Espero que os guste,

para todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo.

* * *

**Los grandes reyes nunca se midieron por su altura**

Vale, aquella frase era muy bonita y daba esperanzas pero la realidad era que, por mucho que se esforzara, Eustace seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para alcanzar aquella gran mesa donde debía reunirse con los gigantes.

¡Demonios! ¿Y quién no era pequeño en comparación con aquella mesa?

Por mucho que el hombre viniera del mono, él no había heredado la habilidad para escalar, lo cual le parecía una completa injusticia ya que su vida hubiera sido más fácil de poseerla.

Soltando un suspiro decidió que debía dejar de intentarlo por aquella tarde, de manera que abandonó la sala no sin antes echarle una última mirada a aquella gran silla y se aventuró a recorrer los pasillos de Cair Paravel.

Aún no se sabía el palacio de memoria y todavía era capaz de perderse, y sin embargo era algo de lo que en ocasiones se aprovechaba. Eustace comenzaba en el vestíbulo, y a partir de ahí comenzaba a tomar pasillo por pasillo hasta que terminaba en algún lugar que no conocía… Le servía para estar solo cuando necesitaba silencio para pensar, para pensar y recordar lo que había dejado atrás.

Había pasado cinco largos meses, cinco meses en los que había tenido que acostumbrarse a un estilo de vida completamente diferente al que frecuentaba en Cambrige.

Ojo, no se estaba quejando, vivir en Cair Paravel era mucho mejor de manera que era bastante consciente de la diferencia.

Por suerte para su inexperiencia, Caspian había dejado (aunque sin saberlo) un país en paz en sus manos, así que aún no había tenido que acudir a ninguna batalla y solo se había tenido que hacer cargo de algunos documentos (los cuales debía leer más de una vez para entenderlos, eran más complicados que sus libros de mecánica e ingeniería) del estado.

Pero de una manera u otra sí había un lugar al que sabía llegar perfectamente, la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos, donde se pasaba largas horas sentado delante del cuadro de su último viaje junto a sus primos.

No podía evitar preguntarse si al final Lucy y Caspian se habían encontrado y él había recordado todo, o por el contrario el sacrificio no había servido para nada y cada uno llevaba vidas separadas… Pero aquello nunca lo sabría.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! – un ratón que le recordaba mucho a Reepeecheep apareció apresurado por la gran puerta, él se volvió para mirarlo, aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué sucede, honorable Oreepeech? – le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a él y con una sonrisa esperaba con tranquilidad la respuesta del asfixiado ratón.

- Verá, Majestad, nos han llegado mensajes de las fronteras de Narnia – aquello lo alarmó, ¿una guerra? ¡No por favor! - Nuestros hombres aseguran que han encontrado a una jovencita muy extraña que asegura ser del mismo lugar del que proviene usted, su Alteza.

Cuando Oreepeech terminó de hablar las palabras penetraron con lentitud en la mente del rubio inglés, quien una vez procesadas tan solo pudo pensar en la existencia de una persona.

- Pero eso no puede ser… - trató de convencerse a sí mismo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- ¿El qué no puede ser, Alteza?

- ¿Os llegaron datos de la descripción de esa joven? – respondió con otra pregunta, sin haber escuchado la del ratón ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Pues ahora que lo menciona, la verdad es que no…

Pero cuando Oreepeech había terminado de hablar, Eustace ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de Cair Paravel camino a los establos para encontrar a su caballo… Cuando de repente se detuvo en seco…

- Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué frontera se referían… - soltó un suspiro, dispuesto a volver sobre sus pasos recorridos para ir a por Oreepeech.

- Yo le guiaré, Majestad – dijo el ratón desde su espalda.

- ¿Cuándo te has subido a ahí? – le espetó el chico mientras volvía a correr.

- Oh, espero que a su Majestad no le importe, pero es que ya me imaginaba que no sabríais a dónde tendríais que ir – respondió divertido el ratón mientras llegaban a las afueras del palacio y se dirigían a los establos.

Eustace sonrió, Oreepeech le recordaba muchísimo a Reepeecheep lo cual le hacía sentirse seguro y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a las cuadras y se dirigió hacia donde descansaba su semental negro, Yamii le recibió con un lametón amistoso en la mejilla y se dispuso a montarlo.

Una vez que abandonaron al galope la seguridad de Cair Paravel, Eustace pudo sentir el viento en la cara y los potentes rayos del sol narniano en la piel. Estaban en verano y era una estación realmente agradable.

Siempre, por más que lo viera, se maravillaba con la visión de los campos verdes y los árboles que le susurraban saludos cuando pasaba al lado de ellos mientras que los animales le daban ánimos y le tiraban flores… Después de llevar dos meses allí, se atrevía a jurar que no podría volver a la vieja Inglaterra por más que le intentaran convencer de ello… Narnia era una tierra impredecible, cada día algo nuevo, había peligros… Sí, pero… Allí realmente se sentía como en casa.

Empezó a divisar a un grupo de centauros liderados por un minotauro que se encontraban en un prado debajo de un árbol, eran hombres de su ejército por lo que empezó a detener a su caballo cuando se iban acercando.

- Fenrireeh, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó al minotauro cuando terminó de llegar a la altura de sus hombres.

- Su Majestad, es esta chica que… - se quitó de delante y le dejó paso para que viera a la joven que se escondía detrás de él.

El corazón de Eustace dio un salto en su pecho al reconocer los rubios y cortos cabellos que enmarcaban el rostro de una ahora, sucia y parecía que incluso lastimada, Jill Pole.

- ¡Jill! – Bajó del caballo lo más rápido que pudo y fue hasta ella, quien subió los cansados ojos hasta su rostro y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.- Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Jill!

- Ya, ya… No hace falta que grites, Eus, estás aumentando mi dolor de cabeza…

Se viró hacia sus hombres mientras acunaba a Jill en sus brazos, ellos no podían haberle hecho aquello, de eso estaba completamente seguro, de manera que les pidió una explicación con los ojos.

- Lo siento, Majestad, cuando nosotros llegamos ella estaba siendo acosada por un grupo de ladrones… De manera que cuando pudimos espantarlos, ella ya estaba así – le explicó uno de los centauros.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabía que podía confiar en los hombres de su ejército.

- Jill, ¿segura que estás bien? – le preguntó mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la ayudaba a subir a su caballo.

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí – la joven se acomodó en el pecho de Eustace, aspirando su aroma.- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Eus… - fue tan solo un susurro dicho antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Soltó otro suspiro, el más profundo de toda su vida, y se viró hacia los centauros y Fenrireeh.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los hombres que estaban con ella?

- Se han dado a la fuga, podríamos haberles seguido pero consideramos que la seguridad de una joven que decía ser del mismo lugar que usted era más importante – respondió el minotauro.

- Bien hecho, Fenrireeh – le felicitó, mientras incitaba a Yami para que empezara a galopar.

- ¡Majestad! ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Vamos tras ellos?

Eustace se detuvo a pensar.

- Id, pero si a la noche no habéis obtenido resultados volved a Cair Paravel, si son ladrones serán arrestados por otros delitos.

Tras una reverencia por parte de los soldados, echó a galopar con rumbo a la pequeña fortaleza que era su hogar, sintiendo que su corazón latía con una fuerza increíble en su pecho al sentir la cálida respiración de Jill en su cuello.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el camino que le quedaba aún para llegar a Cair Paravel.

Algunas horas más tarde se encontraba delante de la habitación en la que había dejado a Jill para que las jóvenes de la servidumbre de Cair Paravel se encargaran de ella, aunque… Pensó que, en ocasiones, aquellas pequeñas telmarinas podían resultar completamente impredecibles… De repente dudó de su decisión de dejarles a Jill.

Pero como él no podía hacer nada más simplemente se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones que se encontraban flanqueando la puerta.

Perdido en las líneas del techo, Eustace pensó en Jill, el día que la había conocido quedaba ya bastante lejano…

Había sucedido al comenzar el nuevo trimestre en la Escuela Experimental cuando aquel grupo de matones y matonas la habían estado molestando, Jill Pole estaba llorando detrás del gimnasio y él, por cosas de la vida, se había topado con ella… Y le había hablado de Narnia.

Él se había convertido en un joven diferente, con un carácter completamente nuevo de manera que ella se dejó llevar por aquel nuevo chico durante los meses antes de que volviera a quedarse en Narnia por su propia decisión.

Se había olvidado completamente de ella al hacerlo… ¿o su mente se había obligado a no recordarla pues podía haberse arrepentido de la decisión tomada por el bien de su tan querida prima Lucy? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, lo que estaba claro es que ella estaba allí, en Narnia, como habían soñado cada una de las tardes que habían compartido después de aquel encuentro tras el gimnasio.

- Pensaba que estarías contento al volver a verla – aquella voz hizo que se incorporara del golpe para encontrarse frente a frente con otro ser que lo había ayudado muchísimo en todo aquel tiempo.

Aslan.

- Pensaba que habías vuelto a desaparecer – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Eustace mientras observaba como el Gran León se sentaba cerca de él.

- No, tan solo había ido a buscarla – señaló con su majestuosa cabeza la habitación donde las telmarinas se estaban encargando de Jill, cada vez que lo pensaba le causaba escalofríos.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Realmente quieres saber la razón por la que Jill ha podido venir finalmente a Narnia, Eustace?

Él asintió lentamente.

- Jill te ha estado buscando los dos meses que has estado aquí pero que en Inglaterra tan solo han sido apenas unos escasos días, hasta que finalmente decidió ir a tu casa ys e encontró con una mujer que no recordaba haber tenido un hijo… Si Jill está tan magullada es porque en tu mundo, Jill Pole ha tenido un accidente en el que la han atropellado…

Aquello lo sorprendió y lo asustó, no pudo más que sentirse muy mal ante aquello.

¿Quería decir que Jill estaba muerta?

- Exacto, igual que tú. Ambos estáis muertos en el mundo del que venís.

- Pero estamos aquí… - consiguió decir.

- Sí, porque vuestras almas han alcanzado a Narnia, porque hasta su último suspiro Jill te estuvo llamando.

Era demasiada información de golpe, tuvo que volver a recostarse para lograr que toda penetrara en su cerebro. Al hacerlo, sintió un nudo crecer en su garganta y unas lágrimas saldas y cálidas que se deslizaban con tranquilidad por sus mejillas ante la cruda y cruel realidad a la que estaba sometido.

Pero debía estar agradecido, estaba en un lugar mejor y ahora Jill estaba con él.

Para cuando las doncellas telmarinas salieron de la habitación, Aslan ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

- Majestad, la muchacha ya está lista – le dijo la última mientras entre risas y bromas caminaban por el pasillo camino de las cocinas.

Él no pudo evitar dudar ante lo que se iba a encontrar cuando entrara a la habitación, aunque no hizo falta porque cuando estaba dudando de si entrar o no Jill salió por su propio pie, asomando la cabeza por la puerta mientras lo buscaba con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos.

- Eustace…

Cuando subió la vista hasta ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas y recorrerla entera. Las telmarinas la habían vestido con un vestido, que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, de color celeste y que hacía resaltar los rubios cabellos de la jovencita.

- Vaya… Estás preciosa… - se le escapó, mirándola embobado.

Ella se sonrojó y él le tendió una mano a la que Jill se aferró completamente, temiendo que si la soltara él se fuera de nuevo, Eustace pareció notarlo.

- No voy a irme, Jill – se vio en la obligación de asegurarle.

Pero los ojos de ella reflejaban una mezcla de desconfianza y alivio que lo dejó patinando en hielo, mientras una sonrisa cómplice se formaba en sus labios.

- Eso decías siempre, Eus, y al final te fuiste…

- Lo siento, pero lo cierto es que, ahora que estás aquí, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… Porque les di la oportunidad que se merecían.

- ¿Oportunidad? ¿A quiénes? – preguntó, cuando salieron a los patios externos de Cair Paravel se quedó maravillada con la belleza de las flores y el sol, que calentaba cualquier intento del frío por hacer su aparición.

- Es una larga historia, muy pero que muy larga.

- Creo que tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla… - le respondió, con sonrisa soñadora.

Eustace no pudo evitar sentirse más que nunca en casa cuando, en contraste con el sol que estaba detrás de ella, veía la hermosa sonrisa de una Jill con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres escuchar esa y las demás historias aquí, Jill? ¿Junto a mí? – cogió y besó con dulzura cada uno de los nudillos de la femenina y menuda mano.

- Me encantaría, Eustace… Me encantaría formar contigo las historias que aún quedan por contar.

Y, mientras un beso inocente era depositado en la frente del que sería un gran monarca junto a una gran reina, Aslan los observaba satisfecho.

_Todos obtienen la puerta para un nuevo capítulo de su historia…_

_

* * *

_

**_Continuará..._**

_El próximo si es ya el último... T_T_

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos & Abrazos  
_


	8. Los Valientes Siempre Son Eternos

Bueno... Finalmente, aquí está el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

Antes que nada,

agradeceros a todos el apoyo que me habéis dado siempre leyendo y comentado.

Por ello,

para todos vosotros,

el epílogo de esta historia.

* * *

**Los valientes siempre son eternos**

Oía la voz de Lucy, pero la oía muy distante, y en cuestión de segundos fue solapada por miles de voces diferentes y por millones de imágenes que se colocaron en su mente una a una, quitándose el puesto entre ellas.

Cuando Caspian abrió los ojos, se encontró con un extenso campo de césped donde los rayos del sol calentaban hasta a las piedras… Los reconocía, reconocía los terrenos que rodeaban el palacio que se podía divisar a lo lejos, eran los verdes y florecientes céspedes de Narnia en la época de verano.

Pero, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué lo había olvidado todo de repente?

- _Porque Eustace aceptó la oferta que yo os hice._

Al escuchar aquella voz no pudo más que darse la vuelta con tanta rapidez que casi pierde el equilibrio para poder encontrarse con aquel majestuoso León que se había materializado de repente, estaba seguro que antes no estaba allí, pero… Aquel era uno de los misterios de Aslan.

- _Aslan…_

Entonces, las imágenes de sus últimos recuerdos cayeron en su mente como si de una bomba se trataran. Eustace había vuelto a Narnia, Aslan le había dado la oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra pero para ello Eustace debía quedarse en aquel país sin posible retorno.

- _Así que al final lo hizo…_ - se dejó caer sobre la hierba, acariciando sus cabellos.

- _¿Estás enfadado con él?_ – preguntó Aslan, sentándose a su lado, observando junto a él el mundo que había dejado atrás para seguir a su corazón.

- _No, no me resulta posible estarlo…_ - sintió las lágrimas correr por sus dos mejillas, lágrimas de alegría y lágrimas de tristeza.- _Pero no puedo evitar pensar cómo le estará yendo, ¿cuánto lleva en Narnia? Aún es un niño… Y está al frente de todo un país…_

- _Sus primos también eran niños cuando empezaron a gobernar, y al final lograron dar pie a una Edad de Oro._

- _Sí, pero Eustace está solo, ni siquiera está Reepeecheep._

- _Bueno, en eso estás equivocado_ – Caspian le miró.- _Eustace está con Jill_ – Caspian frunció el ceño_.- Parece que eran amigos en su mundo_ – eso hizo que el antiguo Rey de Narnia sonriera.

- _Entonces él está bien._

- _Se está adaptando._

Caspian se dejó caer sobre el césped para observar el cielo azul y puro de Narnia, era tan diferente de los que había visto en Inglaterra que le entró cierta nostalgia.

- _Él me ha dado una oportunidad… No la pienso desperdiciar_ – le aseguró a Aslan.- _Dale recuerdos de mi parte y de los Pevensie, dile que le echan de menos._

- _Lo haré._

Y entonces, los céspedes de Narnia cayeron en un negro vacío cuando por fin pudo abrir realmente sus largos ojos castaños y se encontró con Lucy que lo miraba entre preocupada y a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

Fue como si nunca antes la hubiera mirado realmente, como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez: los rubios cabellos ondulados que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, los brillantes y expresivos ojos verdes, aquella pequeña nariz adornada por un conjunto de adorables pecas y luego… aquellos sabrosos labios que, a pesar del contacto que tuvieron hace poco, estaba deseando saborear con todo su corazón.

Por ello, y comprendiendo por primera vez con total plenitud cada uno de los sentimientos que palpitaban en su interior por aquella, a primera vista, simple chica… Tomó el rostro con ambas manos, con suavidad, con delicadeza… Pensando que si era muy brusco ella se rompería en sus manos.

- Caspian, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se iban tornando de un nada leve tono rojizo que comenzaba a delatarla.

- Yo… Creo que ahora está todo bien – le dijo, antes de sellar sus labios.

Entonces, de una manera u otra, Lucy lo sintió en su interior.

Los labios de Caspian se mostraron reconocedores con su boca, besando lenta y dulcemente mientras ella atesoraba en su interior cada uno de los sentimientos que él le estaba transmitiendo con aquel contacto.

Las lágrimas salieron de los verdes ojos sin ella poder evitarlo, ¡por fin!

El beso se volvió aún más apasionado cuando Caspian la colocó encima de sus caderas, acariciando con dulzura la espalda de la joven a la vez que ella jugaba tiernamente con sus cabellos.

- ¿De verdad has vuelto? – le preguntó, cuando se dieron un segundo para respirar.

- Sí, para no volver a irme… - le aseguró, capturando de nuevo sus labios y abandonándose a ella cuando la oyó gemir de excitación dentro del beso.

De modo que en el instante en el que se aseguró de que la puerta del despacho estaba bien cerrada y que no iban a ser interrumpidos, Caspian se dispuso a pasar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de ella, acariciando la suave y cálida piel que tanto había añorado aquellos cuatro años.

- Caspian… - susurró, el nombre del Rey escapó de sus labios con una sensualidad algo impropia de ella, lo que provocó que se sonrojara con furia ante dicho hecho.

- ¿Si, Lu? – cuestionó, con la cabeza apoyada entre el hueco del cuello y su hombro, respirando sobre la blanca piel.

- Ámame, por favor, ámame… - le rogó.

- Siempre lo haré, Lucy… Siempre.

Cuando Edmund la vio aparecer colgada del brazo de Caspian X, el Rey de Narnia, supo que de una manera u otra, todo estaba bien de nuevo pues la sonrisa que adornaba el adorable rostro de su hermana así lo decía.

Llegando a su altura, Caspian le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y él se la devolvió, entonces se saludaron como hermanos que eran, con un abrazo que les produjo a ambos un sentimiento de euforia.

- Veo que ya has recuperado las desgracias – murmuró divertido Edmund, recibiendo como respuesta un leve puñetazo en broma que le dio su hermana.

Caspian rió ante la broma del Pevensie y los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas del parque, Edmund y Lucy juntos observando a un Caspian al que habían sentado enfrente de ellos.

Querían someterlo a un interrogatorio, ¡tenían tantas dudas!

Pero el hecho de que Caspian estuviera realmente allí, con todo lo que tener sus memorias suponía, les había dejado bastante anonadados en el instante en el que se pararon a pensar en la situación.

- ¿Por qué me miráis de esa manera? – preguntó el joven profesor.

- La verdad… Es que… - Edmund no encontraba palabras y solo pudo sonreír nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla con timidez.- Esto es tan irreal… - dijo finalmente.

- Lo sé, pero desde luego no ha sido gracias a mí – dijo Caspian, recargándose contra el banco a la vez que uno de los camareros les servían los chocolates calientes que habían pedido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lucy comenzó a abrir los sobres de azúcar para echárselos al chocolate.- Ed, ¿me dejas los tuyos? – le preguntó a la vez a su propia hermano mirando los sobres de azúcar que tenía éste.

- Todos tuyos.

Ella sonrió y se dispuso a vaciarlos en su chocolate, Caspian ante aquella escena sonrió, Lucy era una adicta a los dulces. Eso no había cambiado en nada.

- Quiero decir que si estoy aquí es por Eustace.

Aquello provocó que Edmund dejara de mirar a Lucy y que Lucy dejara de prestar atención a su chocolate para posar ambos la mirada con los ojos completamente abiertos sobre él.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – debían de haber oído mal.

- Que estoy aquí gracias a que vuestro primo tiende a tomar decisiones sin consultárselo antes a los demás.

- ¿Significa eso que Eustace ha estado en Narnia?

Caspian los miró, debían de haberse preocupado mucho ante la repentina desaparición del chico inglés.

- De hecho, aún está en Narnia – ante la cara de póker que habían puesto los Pevensie, Caspian se vio obligado a dar la versión entera del relato.- Aslan me dio la oportunidad de venir a Inglaterra ya que Lucy no podía volver a pisar Narnia nunca más – comenzó, los ojos de los dos se tiñeron de fina tristeza.- Sin embargo, quise rechazarla porque para que yo pudiera venir a aquí… Alguien debía quedarse ocupando mi lugar en Narnia.

- ¿Otro Rey? – preguntó Edmund alzando una ceja.

- No… Bueno, sí… Una persona de Inglaterra debía ocupar mi lugar en el trono al mando de Narnia… Entonces yo vendría a este mundo y ocuparía su lugar como persona – terminó de contar, bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate y sintiendo que aquel calor ya era demasiado para su cuerpo, acababa de pasar por una situación bastante cálida de manera que se vio obligado a soltar un poco su bufanda.

Lucy al notar el movimiento de Caspian solo pudo sonrojarse como nunca en su vida e intentar, tapando con su bufanda las marcas que le había dejado Caspian, que Edmund no se diera cuenta de la locura que acababa de cometer.

Aunque un escritor, cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar, decía que si no recordaba la mayor locura en la que el amor le hizo caer, no había amado… ¿Quién sería? Algún día se lo preguntaría a Caspian, en su nueva vida de profesor de literatura parecía saber mucho.

- Eso quiere decir que Eustace no volverá… - simplificó Lucy, sintiendo como sus ojos verdes se llenaban de cristalinas lágrimas.

- ¿Sabéis por qué lo hizo, Pevensies? – aquella graciosa variación de su apellido los hizo sonreír.- Por vosotros dos, pero sobre todo por ti, Lu… Tu primo te quería con locura, tanto que no podía soportar el ver cómo te morías por dentro…

Lucy sintió como la emoción la embargaba aún más, y una tremenda pena de no haber podido hablar con su querido primo una vez más la hizo temblar.

- No pude despedirme de él… - murmuró, presa de un sollozo.

Edmund le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó con cariño, para darle calor y ánimos… Aunque él también los necesitaba.

- ¿Es feliz allí, Caspian? – preguntó el joven, mirando los ojos marrones del que había sido sucedido en el trono de Narnia.

Caspian meditó la respuesta, por lo que le había dicho él mismo antes de que despertara en la vieja Inglaterra contra su voluntad y lo que le había dicho Aslan hacía tan solo unos momentos, Eustace estaba adaptándose bastante bien a la vida en Narnia.

- Por lo que sé, es feliz y además no está solo – una sonrisa pícara asomó por la comisura de sus labios.- Aslan me dijo hace poco que una amiga de él había llegado a Narnia…

Lucy pensó inmediatamente en la pequeña Jill Pole, de la que Eustace tanto le había hablado en innumerables ocasiones cuando ella no estaba demasiado deprimida y podía hablar con su primo sin romper en llanto.

Entonces el décimo descendiente de su valerosa familia se fijó en la carpeta que tenía Edmund entre las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso, Ed? – preguntó curioso, Lucy y el mencionado miraron a donde él miraba.

Lucy sonrió ilusionada y Edmund orgulloso.

- Algo que espero que tú, con la carrera que tienes ahora, puedas corregirme cuando los termine – le pasó la carpeta con suavidad y Caspian sacó de ella una pequeña hoja en la que se hallaba resumido el proyecto que iba a realizar.

Cada palabra que leía lo iba llenando de una emoción que conocía perfectamente bien.

- ¿Libros de Narnia? – preguntó, tan solo para asegurarse de que aquello era real.

Sacó las primeras páginas que Edmund había escrito y que formaban el tan ansiado primer capítulo, leyó con tranquilidad mientras Edmund le observaba nervioso y Lucy intentaba distraerle hablando de cosas completamente diferentes.

En un instante se permitió mirar a los dos Pevensie.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado estar así junto a ellos dos, en un mundo que antes desconocía y que ahora conocía de norte a sur y de este a oeste?

¿Cuántas veces había deseado tener una vida normal en la que no viviera bajo el continuo miedo de que, de un instante a otro, ellos desaparecerían?

¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder amar a Lucy hasta que la muerte los separase, estar junto a ella, amarla cada noche, demostrarle cuánto la quería…?

- A propósito, Ed – le llamó, con voz profunda, interrumpiendo una conversación que estaban teniendo los dos hermanos y que parecía que iba a derivar en un pequeño choque de opiniones.

- Dime.

- ¿Vas a firmar los libros con tu verdadero nombre o buscarás un seudónimo? – preguntó con más curiosidad todavía, una vez acabada la guerra se había puesto de moda el usar seudónimos en lugar del nombre real.

Lucy no había pensado en aquella cuestión de modo que se viró por completo hacia Edmund para encontrarse con unos relucientes ojos negros que reflejaban muchísimo orgullo.

- He pensado en un seudónimo – contestó con sinceridad, pensativo.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron tanto el Rey _X_ como _La Valiente_.

- Clive Staples Lewis.

En aquel momento comenzó a caer la primera nevada de aquel invierno, y mientras una ráfaga de viento se llevaba consigo las palabras dichas por Edmund Pevensie, la nueva era de aquellos tres Reyes comenzaba… Pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Fin.

* * *

Se acabó...

Espero que os haya gustado este final :)

Me quedé orgullosa al escribirlo la verdad... :$

Espero vuestra opiniones.

Nos seguimos leyendo en otros fics.

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
